


World of Warcraft Book of Lemons

by Alchemist301



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Blackmail, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Dominatrix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Fetish, Forced, MILFs, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemist301/pseuds/Alchemist301
Summary: Book of Lemons is a collection of one-shot WoW smut stories with various M/F pairings.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore & Anduin Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Dirty Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvanas Windrunner x Gallywix

Dusty Durotar wind brushed the green beings face as it walked between the great gates of Orgrimmar. The tall and thick walls were nothing new, being used to the goblin architecture anyway it still gave a nice and fresh vibe to the very pearl of Horde.

After entering The Valley of Strength he looked around. There were hundreds of beings of different races walking around and doing their businesses, some were carrying raw materials the others transporting carriages full of weapons.

Horde was preparing for another war that was for sure. Fixing his eyes on the massive building in the center, a small grin appeared on his face and he continued forward.

Orgrimmar was very busy city and the Horde was never in sleep even more after their new leadership.

Approaching the huge building he noticed two huge tauren warriors on each side of the entry. Minding his own business the goblin marched forward just to be startled by a massive pole getting thrusted just inches away from his face in the sandy ground.

"This area is restricted, state your business." One of the tauren shouted in a strong authorative tone.

Goblin was still trying to regain his breath after the sudden jump scare moment but after fixing his clothes to gain some of his posture back – spoke "Ah... I need to talk with your warchief I have very important matters to discuss" he said and tipped his hat.

Both tauren looked at each other and shrugged shoulders. "Who are you?" the other guard asked. Goblin appeared to be shocked by the incompetence of these guards. "Who am I?" he replied with a hint of annoyance. "I'm Trade Prince Gallywix the Leader of the Bilgewater Cartel..." with a smug grin looked in the eyes of the tauren who asked the question "also know as the goblin king." After saying his full name both tauren uncomfortably shifted in their positions.

First one immediately removed the pole while the other looked at the ground "My apologies sir, you may enter" he said and motioned towards the doors.

Goblin looked at his hand gesture and with a destructive look walked passed the both guards "Of course I can." He angrily murmured.

He was in a small room which had openings on both sides, knowing very well that both led to the wide open throne room he fixed his posture for one last time and with a small grin walked inside.

Upon entering the open area he immediately saw her. Comfortably laid back in the huge throne (that was clearly meant for an orc size being) with her legs crossed and arms on each side of the chair.

There she was – Sylvanas Windrunner the new Warchief of the Horde in all her glory.

Only after few more seconds he noticed that they were not alone and that her personal dark ranger squad was here as well.

Standing in a circle formation barely moving, they looked more like a decorations than actual guards.

"Well, well, well..." Sylvanas murmured while tracing the goblin slowly approaching her. Her crossed leg swinging in anticipation.

Getting in the center of the warchief hut Goblin slightly bowed and tipped his hat.

"ahem..." he cleared his throat. "Lady Sylvanas let me first congratulate you on your new rank I always saw someone like you to be a much better option for a warchief in these hard times" Goblin said and felt himself cringe inside.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and gestured ''enough'' with her hand before slightly leaning forward. "What is the real reason you came here goblin king?" she asked while staring into his eyes.

Feeling slightly offended by her dismissal of him, goblin instead smirked and discarded his emotions after all she was Sylvanas and being rude was something that came naturally with her.

"I came here to make a deal and a very good one that is." Sylvanas lifted her eyebrow. "Something that will heavily benefit Horde and give us an enormous advantage in the battle against Alliance."

Sylvanas laid back in the throne and grabbed the armrests "I'm listening." She replied.

Cracking a laugh goblin shifted his eyes on her rangers. "I'm afraid this is something I can only discuss in private it's a very secret information." He said and hoped for the best that she will take the bait.

Sylvanas was used to these kind of situations and with a quick gesture all the dark rangers in the room bowed at the same time and left the building, leaving both leaders completely alone.

Letting out a groan she spoke – "It better be good otherwise you will make me annoyed and you don't want that to happen" slightly tilting her head she observed the short person in front of her.

"Hehe will see..." goblin smiled and fished out his small coin bag. Sylvanas eyes sprang open as she saw a small flickering chip in his hands.

"What... is that?" she asked and uncrossed her legs standing up. Goblin held the small piece in his hands showing it to Sylvanas.

"This my lady is called Azerite" smiled goblin. Sylvanas slowly made her way towards the goblin, eyes not leaving the small glowing piece in his hands.

"Once the Sargeras stabbed our loving planet it made her bleed and this essentially is her crystallized blood" shifting the chip around he gave it to Sylvanas who opened her hand to accept it.

"What matters is that we have found out that this material carries a lot of power in it and that any being who will have this forged into their armor will grant them huge amount of supernatural strength and power making them simply unbeatable" Sylvanas listened to what goblin talked about but her eyes were still glued to the small chip, it was hypnotizing.

"With this in Horde's hands we will decimate Alliance and they will have absolutely no chance to fight back" he grinned when seeing how much Sylvanas was taken by this.

"Absolute power..." she whispered. After 1 minute she left the trance and gave the chip back to the goblin.

"We need more of this and fast!" she said and sat back in her throne excited. "I'm already working on it my lady, my personal mining company is already gathering a lot of Azerite and will be ready to transport the first wave in the upcoming few days."

Then the goblins wide grin appeared "But... obviously I won't do it for free." Sylvanas face turned into confusion but knowing goblins very well and their addiction to money and treasure she somewhat expected that.

Letting out a sigh she laid back against the throne once again.

"What do you want?" she coldly asked.

Goblin king started to sweat this was the moment to make it or break it. And he knew that he had to act properly if he pushed too far he might end up dead.

"Well..." he started and scratched his head. "There is something that I want... that I wanted for some time now." He kept playing it cool but his insides were becoming more tense each second.

Meanwhile Sylvanas was getting uneasy. "What is it then? Obviously you are not interested in gold since that is something you are much richer in than we are" she said and started to tap her fingers on the armrests.

"No, no..." he quickly replied. "I was thinking more like... of carnal satisfaction..." he silently ended.

Sylvanas sighed and looked up. "I can arrange that as well, what type of slaves you want? Perhaps Alliance prisoners? Although it's not common practise I really don't care, everyone plays dirty in war. Maybe some night elf priestesses or draenei, I've heard that those are very fun to break..." she kept swinging her leg and tapping her fingers, this whole situation was starting to irritate her.

Noticing the goblin shaking his head Sylvanas grew more angry. Leaning forward she stared into his very soul "What is on your mind then?" she sounded very cold and threatening.

Gulping down saliva goblin took his courage and looked back at her, their stares connecting.

"You." He simply stated.

Sylvanas face freezed as if her brain had stopped working, giving it a light shake "...What did you say?" she sounded very confused.

"I said... I want you." Goblin repeated once again.

After an awkward moment of silence Sylvanas slowly stood up and made her way towards the short green guy.

Her face was completely blank and her hips shifted in the purple chainmail armor as she moved closer with each step.

Stopping few inches from him she looked down to meet his eyes. The green chubby goblin was barely at her waist level.

Looking up and meeting her eyes goblin tried to smile and grin the whole situation was very uncomfortable and he was feeling huge amount of tension.

His fear was building up all the time noticing how blank Sylvanas face was looking into him not even a slightest vibe coming from her.

To his surprise Sylvanas spoke very calmly "I can kill you in about 5 different ways right now and all of them can be done in 1 second''.

Scratching his head again he looked aside "I.. I know, you are very dangerous woman and I mean no disrespect, it's just..." before he could continue Sylvanas took him by his throat and lifted him in the air.

Her boiling red eyes piercing into him "No disrespect.. NO DISRESPECT?!" she shouted at him. "You want to defile me with your pathetic and ugly body, your own warchief!" starting to apply pressure around his neck.

Goblins legs were swinging pointlessly in the air as he was fighting for the precious oxygen. Only gibberish coming out of his mouth.

Not wanting to take the risk of ending this scums life she released her grip and goblin crashed against the floor grasping his throat and inhaling loudly.

"How dare you to say something like that to me? If you were not a leader of Bilgewater Cartel you would have been dead already..." she let out a frustrating grunt and walked back to her throne.

"We are done" she said and crossed her legs once again barely containing her anger.

After couple more coughs goblin stood up from the floor. "Fine by me, in that case Alliance will get this" he shown the small glowing chip to Sylvanas one more time before starting to leave.

Sylvanas face turned into anger once more "You little green piece of shit if you intend to give this to Alliance I will make sure that you won't leave Orgrimmar with your limbs attached."

Goblin turned back and smirked "Then do what I ask" as he saw Sylvanas reaching for her bow he quickly continued "kill me and Alliance will get Azerite immediately, you think I'm that dumb?" Goblin asked and Sylvanas looked at him in question.

"What are you talking about you green shit?" she sharply replied.

"I have informed my contacts that if I don't return, they can assume I have been killed and therefore they have received order that all the shipment will be transported to Alliance immediately" Sylvanas was shaking as she heard those words she couldn't kill him now.

Turning fully to the vicious and pissed off Sylvanas "So, how is it going to be? Are you willing to do this for the Horde to win the war... or... you are ok with your own ambitions to take over and be the reason why Horde gets defeated by the Alliance filth?"

Sylvanas was barely audible 'You... you are blackmailing me..." Her response made the goblin smile and he walked closer. "Not really, I wasn't lying when I told you that I want you." He said and watched closely as Sylvanas posture was already igniting in another rush of hate but slowly dying out.

"It's a small price to pay for the benefit for the Horde, don't you think?" he laughed and flicked the azerite chip.

Sylvanas face was vacant once again, after 1 minute of silence she stood up and without saying a word started to remove her armor.

Goblins eyes sprang open as he saw piece by piece of Sylvanas purple chainmail dropping on the ground.

It was a massive turn on for him to have this powerful authority figure play by his rules. He felt himself harden as her shoulderpads were off and she was working on her pants.

As her pants came off she stood only in her black bra, matching panties and armored boots for which she found no reason to take off.

Without saying a word she turned her back to him and bent forward on the throne bracing herself on the seat.

After a moment of hesitation she pulled her panties down to her knees "5 minutes'' she said in monotone.

Meanwhile goblin was sweating like a beast in The Barrens heat, Sylvanas Windrunner the Warchief of The Horde was presenting herself for him. Gulping he quickly approached her, immediately noticing a problem. She was too tall.

Her butt was right at his face. Using the situation goblin leaned closer to her light blue pale backside.

To goblins surprise (and maybe luck) there were no signs of decaying. Her body looked very lively apart from the skin tone.

Goblin kings perverted eyes wandered around her backside. She had meaty thighs and strong legs which made sense considering that she was a fighter after all.

Then his gaze came upon her privates. Her vaginal lips in a slighty darker color were firmly pressed together and looked extremely tight.

Goblin king knew that there was no way that someone like her is going to be a virgin, but it was blatant that she didn't participate in sexual activites often, at least with her lower half.

Leaning closer he took a light whiff of her pussy, couldn't smell much but the faint scent of typical females musk was there.

As curiosity guided him with both thumbs he parted her slit open. The soft pink tunnel appeared in front of his eyes, she was indeed looking tight.

Quickly goblin leaned forward and slid his tongue all over her spread slit making Sylvanas let out a surprised gasp.

"Stop fucking around!" she shouted angrily turning her head to look at the green pervert. "Just get this over with..."she finished and turned her head back towards the throne. "4 minutes" she added.

It was obvious that she wasn't going to participate in this activity at all and that this was just a business which would be one and done never to be mentioned again.

Hearing her authorative voice goblin knew that he had to hurry up. With the slight salty taste of Sylvanas cunt in his mouth he rapidly started to remove his pants.

Sylvanas felt the goblins hand resting on her hip while the metallic sound of him getting rid of his belt echoed in the room.

Vibing her face in disgust she simply wanted this to be over as soon as possible. There was no pleasure in this for her, since she had been killed and ressurected many things have been taken from her, one of them to bear a child, the other – carnal pleasures.

She could still feel a touch or pain, however it would not spark any sexual or pleasant feelings.

Out of curiosity she had once penetrated herself with a hilt of a sword it was the closest thing that would come close to a male penis, she wouldn't try this with anyone else for obvious reasons, not to defile her image and her own ego.

Although she felt the hilt entering in her vagina there was absolutely no pleasure in it, if anything she felt slight pain and discomfort but not pleasure.

It was depressing to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by goblin hands attempting to push her lower.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she shouted at him with venom in her tone.

"I can't get in you like this, get on your knees, you are too tall..." struggled goblin.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes and with a groan got on her knees still facing the throne, afterwards leaning forward and resting her head on the comfortable seat.

While looking sideways she was preparing for the inevitable.

Meanwhile the constant feel of goblins hands on her backside was really starting to get on her nerves.

Finally goblin managed to fish out his 10cm green pecker and and pushed it against her slit.

Sylvanas immediately bit her lip to suppress any sounds, last thing she wanted was to entertain this green idiot.

Meanwhile goblin had trouble to stick it in. Due to the fact that he was very nervous his penis wasn't as stiff as he would desire but she was also very dry and tight.

After few more strokes he managed to get himself to full erection.

Sylvanas tensed in discomfort as goblin once again attempted to push inside, this time his penis head passed her folds.

Sylvanas grunted in pain "What is your problem you moron? Can't even stick in properly?" she shouted at him with face turned away. It was already humiliating and now he couldn't even do this properly.

"You are too dry..." goblin gasped while pushing and sliding his erect rod againt her slit. "And too tight without lubrication..." he murmured.

Sylvanas once again rolled her eyes "I don't care you little shit think of something..." she once again turned her gaze towards the wall "2 minutes..."she whispered while holding her anger in bay.

Goblin was in panic, quickly spitting on his hand he drenched his penis in saliva, with another spit he applied some on her opening.

With a new vigor he pushed in and moaned in pleasure as his whole length sank in the banshee queens depths.

Sylvanas mouth opened in silent gasp as she felt him invade her core.

The feeling was strange and unpleasant. He wasn't that big to hurt her she was uncapable of feeling pleasure, not to mention the act itself was very humiliating to her and that was what really hurt her, mentally.

Meanwhile goblin regulated his breathing his heart was pounding like crazy. He was balls deep in Sylvanas Windrunner no one would ever live to tell the tale. The situation was unreal to him.

And even more surprising was the fact that she wasn't cold! She was lukewarm and it turned him on even more, the rumors of her being a ''corpse'' was definitely false.

With his dick burried deep in the banshees tight hole he finally took hold of her hips and with no mercy started to pound her.

Sylvanas felt her whole body jerking each time the goblin slammed against her. It was so horrible and pathetic. She felt his dick pushing in and out of her tight unused hole.

Turning her face towards the seat she once again bit her lip and pulled her hands in knuckles. It was degrading experience and she was literally counting seconds for it to end.

Goblin king switched between moaning and grunting as he kept penetrating her tight snatch the feeling was something else. At this point he was convinced that her vagina was more narrow than some of the goblin girls he had been with and that tells a lot.

He was very close and did his best to maintain control, wanting to enjoy this as long as possible.

"1 minute..." Sylvanas grunted out through clenched teeth. While goblin was doing his best not to cum before the time, Sylvanas was doing her best not to release her inner banshee.

This level of humiliation and degradation made her inner self to almost snap. If that happened the deal would be off and perhaps in addition to that there would be a corpse in the room to take care off.

For 30 more seconds goblin slammed his dick inside her depths, his saliva was doing miracles but even with that he started to feel more and more friction as his saliva was slowly getting depleted, meanhwile there was no lubrication coming from her side which made things a lot harder for him.

Her vagina began to milk him harder and harder which forced him to reach his peak.

Blood was dripping down her lips as she had pierced them with her teeth she could barely hold herself together.

Every complete penetration made her face vibe in disgust and anger if there was a hell for her she saw this as a clear possibility.

Her thoughts were interrupted once again as she heard the goblin moan out "I'm cumming!". Next couple of thrusts were especially rough and her whole head bounced a bit as he did.

Eventually she felt him halt deeply inside of her before feeling warm susbtance slowly flooding her insides.

Sylvanas closed her eyes.

The deed was done and the nightmare was over.

Meawhile goblin was still breathing heavily. Holding himself firmly against her hips he felt as more and more of his cum escaped his balls to invade her depths.

After some time he felt that nothing more will come out and slowly started to remove his semi-hard penis from her vagina.

*slush* his penis left her lower lips. Soon some of his spunk appeared from her parted slit and started to run down her thigh staining the hides in front of the throne.

Feeling was gross and if she was capable, most likely would have vomitted already. But instead in complete silence she slowly stood up on her feet and without even glancing at the goblins direction walked to the other side of the room and opened one of the chests.

Goblin watched with interest as Sylvanas picked up some linen cloth pieces and started to wipe herself.

Not wanting to make matters worse goblin decided to keep his mouth shut.

First her thighs and then her slit with almost elegant precision she cleaned herself. It almost felt like she was in completely different dimension.

As she was done cleaning his jizz off of her body in the same manner as before she returned to the throne and started to equip her armor, starting with her underwear and then chainmail pants.

Goblin had already put his own pants on and nervously waited for her to say something he definitely didn't want to push his luck.

In 30 seconds Sylvanas had fully equipped herself and sat back in the throne. This time however her gaze was above him as if avoiding eye contact.

Goblin noticed this but didn't want to comment, he knew that this was probably very humiliating for her.

"I want all the Azerite supplies to be delivered in 3 days time" this time however she looked him in the eyes and he thought that for a moment he saw banshee in there "If by any chance you don't hold your end of the bargain..." she tensed and leaned forward with eyes igniting in bloody red.

"And.. IF YOU TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" she shouted at him in half Sylvanas half banshee voice.

Goblin was few moments away from shitting his pants.

"I... will make sure to track you down and inflict the worst endless torture on you anyone has ever experienced..." she added and leaned back into the throne.

Goblin king gulped down and really looked terrified.

"Trust me... with my experience in Undercity we have researched the most effective torture methods... you don't want to try me on this one." She said and shifted in her seat.

"Get lost you green filth and bring me my azerite." She coldly responded. Goblin weakly smiled "As you wish... my lady..." he tipped his hat and turned to leave.

As he was leaving the personal dark ranger squad of Sylvanas already passed him to once again accompany Warchief in their guarding positions none of them paid attention to him.

Goblin king left the building and started to walk towards the Orgrimmars gate.

"We will see about that... you banshee bitch." He smirked and cracked a laugh.


	2. Unforgettable Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrande Whisperwind x human (m)

The battle of Darkshore raged on night elf arrows flown through the darkness of the night seeking their targets.

"Push them back!" shouted Tyrande while slicing the legs of a nasty looking orc making it roar in pain and kneel before ending his life with a precise cleave of her glaive.

"Take out the healers first!" she motioned towards the clearing where multiple Horde priests and paladins were casting their spells to assist the aggressors in the battle.

With a swift kick in the jaw the massive orc finally dropped dead in the grass. After giving it a quick glance of disgust Tyrande stepped over him and ran forward.

Looking around she saw multiple duels going on. To her left – several elven sentinels were colliding their silver glaives against the maces and swords of vicious Horde forces.

Hearing a sudden and rapid steps behind her she noticed pack of 3 druids in their cat forms charging forward to enter themselves in the battle.

Like a lightning they charged passed her and with an angry roars jumped on their targets.

Immediately loud screams and cries resonated in the shore as both cats had perfectly aimed for the necks of two unlucky Horde troops.

Troll was eliminated instantly as fountain of his own blood gushed out of the deep wound inflicted by the vicious cat.

Meanwhile blood elf was still struggling to fight off the assaulter but as more blood kept leaving his body the movements became slower and weaker before he went completely limp.

Cat's face was all red with invaders blood but before he could spot his next target he howled in pain and fell to the ground. In the next moment his form changed back to a night elf male, his body limp and an arrow pointing out of his left side of a torso.

Orc hunter cracked a laugh and shouted something in her own language before preparing to shoot another one.

2 remaining druids had noticed the fall of his friend and with renewed hate charged towards the hunter.

War was cruel and there were no winners in it only what mattered was which side would suffer the least amount losses in the end.

Tyrande knew that and biting her lip in determination kept running forward.

Shifting her sight to the right – it wasn't looking as promising. The combined forces of night elves and humans including few dwarfs were getting decimated and pushed back.

Several orcs accompanied by few blood elf casters, trolls and undead forces were pushing the right flank forward, threatening to break the defense line.

Tyrande immediately knew that she had to run in aid and closely followed by some of her best archers turned to help them.

Orc roared in fury as he was about to end a fallen dwarf but before his axe could reach his head several arrows including Tyrande's pierced his body.

Big brute stumbled back but was quickly downed by a jumping sentinel slicing her glaive through his green neck.

Suddenly forces evened out and both parties clashed once again.

Tyrande kept firing and slicing everyone that got in her way the moon was shining brightly this night and that was a good sign that Elune was watching her.

The battle raged on many more troops had fallen on both sides. As Tyrande pushed forward more bodies of elven sentinels and humans came into the view.

As well as blood elves, orcs and occasional troll also lying nearby.

It was a bloodbath but Alliance didn't ask for it they had to protect their land as much as possible.

Tyrandes still saw the burning tree in her eyes and it gave her extra amount of hate as she kept slicing through the Horde forces who at this moment appeared to be attempting to start retreating.

"Kill this Horde filth, show them no mercy as they haven't shown to us!" screamed Tyrande and cut down another troll while simultaneously kicking head off some undead rogue who attempted to backstab her.

Meanwhile, 100 meters away

Nathanos Blightcaller the champion and bodyguard of Sylvanas was observing the battle field.

It wasn't looking good. Noticing a random troll quickly running towards him made him vibe in anger.

"They are pushing us back mon... we cannot beat them, we have to retreat!" troll said while trying to regain his breath.

Nathanos looked suspiciously calm "Not yet... say to the front line to hold their ground as best as they can..." he said and picked up his bow.

Troll looked at him with wide eyes as he saw Nathanos picking up couple of black arrows in the hand and dipping them in some sort of liquid.

Turning back to the troll he spoke – "I will take care of the High Priestess." And started to walk towards the battle field.

Battlefield

The hope was near, Tyrande could see the end of the Horde forces and it looked like they had nowhere to run.

About 30 of Alliance troops were still alive and guiding her in the fight as she kept cleaving through the remaining Horde.

"We have almost won! Push those bastards to hell!" Tyrande shouted and with new vigor humans and dwarfs roared as they clashed their axes and swords against almost fleeing Horde warriors.

Some invaders were tripping over as they were pushed back by the Alliance, humans quickly ended their miserable lives.

Sentinels focused forward and kept firing arrows while using their glaives in melee range.

As they pushed forward one of the humans noticed a shifting shadow on the left side about 50 meters away from them between trees.

It was inside the forest and difficult to spot but realization came quickly.

Everything happened in seconds. Tyrande had just downed another orc and yelled in the air as his limp body was slowly falling to the ground.

She was completely exposed for a moment and that was all he needed.

In slow motion Tyrande heard someone scream her name before a sudden impact on her side made her go in a free fall.

As she collided with the soft forest soil she saw a young man partially laying on her.

Tyrande couldn't compute what had happened before she saw a black arrow sticking out of the back of the young lads shoulder.

"No..." she softly whispered while holding the human close. A single drop of tear escaped her eye and slowly trickled down her purple cheek.

It wasn't a random arrow it was meant for her and her heart specifically.

Everything still happened in slow motion as Tyrande looked in the direction of the shot and noticed that man.

"Nathanos..." she spat out as she saw him curse under his breath of the missed opportunity and her eyes filled with rage.

"Kill that son of a whore!" Tyrande stood up with tears in her eyes and motioned her sentinels to eliminate the target.

Remaining 9 archers in seconds put the arrows in their bows and shot right at the Nathanos position.

His eyes went wide as he saw the volley of sharp arrows flying towards him he had to act quickly.

"Shit!" he shouted out before dropping to the ground and rolling himself behind a tree.

Several quick sounds of arrows piercing the tree ran through his ears.

Meanwhile just few inches away 2 arrows passed him on both sides.

It was a close one. Using his agility and athletism Nathanos rolled to the side and quickly disappeared from the view.

Meanwhile Horde forces were on a full retreat now. Turning her head from the forest to the clearing she saw that Horde was already 100 meters away and kept increasing distance as they fleed.

Some of the arrows still managed to reach their targets and few Horde troops fell on the ground far away but soon enough they left the firing area and unnatural silence took over the shore.

Tyrande looked around. There were few moving Alliance troops who immediately got attention from the healers.

The Horde ones appeared to be all dead or they pretended to be.

Emotions ran through her once more and she quickly turned back to the shot human who saved her life.

Shifting her battle dress aside she got on her knees and put an arm on the human. Her heart skipped a beat – he was still alive.

"My champion..." was all the human heard before it went dark.

Several hours later

"am I dead...?" was his first thought as he saw light attempting to pierce his closed eyes. After a moment of hesitation he opened them.

Instantly being greeted by the moon that shined right on him. It was visible through a precisely cut hole in the ceiling and that made him realize that he was no longer on the battlefield.

The ceiling looked like a fabric of pure white color. Slowly tilting his head sideways he noticed that he was indeed lying in a white themed tent.

The bed underneath him was also very comfortable and soft. Switching his gaze towards his feet his breath stopped "Tyrande..?" he weakly pushed out.

Next to his feet on the side of the bed was sitting Tyrande Whisperwind herself.

Hearing him call her name she turned towards him and with a warm smile put her hand on his thigh.

"Yes, I'm here." Softly squeezing his thigh.

Human couldn't understand what was going on and got very confused.

"Wha.. why am I here? In your personal tent?" he stammered out with clear nervousness.

Tyrande sighed and sat a bit higher to him next to his waist this time resting her hand on his lifting chest.

"You intercepted arrow that was meant for me..."she calmly spoke holding back her emotions. "Essentially you saved my life." Young humans eyes went wide as the memories of the battlefield rushed into his head.

Looking at his chest he saw several bandages around the front and back of his shoulder which was viciously pierced by Nathanos arrow.

Looking at the High priestess he wanted to say something but was interrupted by her – "What is your name champion?" she asked.

Young human gulped saliva in his dry throat, "My name is Nathan... Nathan Pierce your highness..." Tyrande smiled.

"Nathan... very beautiful name, nice sounding even for us – night elves"said Tyrande and observed his lying form.

"How many years you have Nathan? You look to me to be very young." Nathan slowly nodded. "I turned 18 last month, your highness..." Tyrandes heart sunk as she heard those words. He had barely dipped into the adult hood and his life could end any minute.

Turning her head away she whispered in a sad tone "You don't have to keep formalities here Nathan. You can simply call me Tyrande."

Noticing her sudden change of tone made Nathan uneasy. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked with a trembling voice.

Tyrande looked towards him but refused to make eye contact. "We... I... did everything we could but we couldn't stop the poison. Nathanos had modified it to repell any type of healing and even our best healers or allies among shamans and warlocks couldn't figure out how to counter it..." Nathan felt as if bucket of cold water was splashed all over him.

"I'm... I'm dying?" he stammered out. Tyrande looked him in the face and her own eyes were filling with tears.

"I'm very sorry..." she nodded and gently hugged the lying human.

Nathan didn't even register how Tyrande hugged him, except the pleasant earthy fragrance of her emerald hair touched his nose.

"I'm still a virgin..." he silently whispered to which Tyrande slowly pushed back to hear, keeping her warm hand on his chest. "What did you say Nathan?" she softly asked.

Gulping down another wave of saliva he looked into her eyes. "I have never... slept with a woman. I don't want to die like this." He said and tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Nathan..." Tyrande started but got interrupted. "Since I was little... I was always intrigued about night elve culture. It was fascinating to me how close you were to nature and the abilities of some of your people to be able to shapeshift..."

Tyrande kept listening while gently stroking his chest. "And more importantly... I was interested in you." Tyrandes hand stopped but after a moment continued her action.

"How exactly Nathan?" she whispered in a soft tone. Feeling a bit more nervous now he felt his cheeks starting to heat up or maybe it was from the poison who knows.

"I've read that you were Elune's chosen... the only being in whole Azeroth that had received goddesses blessing and favor... it fascinated me." Tyrande warmly smiled an brushed his hair off his eyes.

"Not only that... I find your strong personality and leadership skills very convincing and truth to be told..." he swallowed again and made eye contact with her.

"It made you very desirable in my eyes..."Nathan coughed and moved a bit. The pain in shoulder had returned.

Tyrande blushed a bit after hearing these words from the young lad. But her face quickly turned to concerned to see him in sudden pain, he didn't have much time left.

"Thank you for the kind words Nathan, I really appreciate it" she said and leaned over to give a chaste kiss on his forehead.

As she pulled back her other hand found his cheek and gently touched it.

"You will be remembered my brave hero, I will make sure about it" fresh tears appeared in her eyes but she quickly brushed them away.

"Tyrande... I want to feel woman, please..." he weakly stammered out and slightly blushing by his own forwardness.

It took Tyrande by a surprise but she slowly nodded and stood up.

"I will bring one of my sentinels, she will service you..." Tyrande said and started to walk away "You have earned it my champion" But before she could leave the tent...

"Wait..." Nathan weakly stammered and Tyrande looked back.

Seeing how Nathan was stretching his arm in her direction she returned to the bed and took his hand.

"I want... I want it to be you..." he whispered. Tyrandes heart skipped a beat. And a wave of guilt washed over her.

"Nathan..." she slowly spoke. "I... I can't fulfill this wish" she said and sat next to him once again.

"Why?" Nathan looked at her with wet eyes. Tyrande swallowed and sighed. "I'm a married woman Nathan... I cannot lie with other men... no matter what the situation is..." Nathan turned his head to the opposite direction and sobbed.

"I'm sorry for asking something so stupid, please forgive me..." Tyrande gently caressed his face.

"Don't apologize... Nathan, I understand..." she said and stood up, leaving the sobbing mess of the young lad crying in the bed.

Tyrande was heart broken, she couldn't leave him like this. Looking up she saw the moon as it shined upon her and Nathan.

"It's his only hope." She heard a voice in her head. Tyrande was shocked and didn't move for a good minute. After awhile she sighed.

Suddenly Nathan felt the weight in the bed shifting and a soft silk like material gliding over his exposed legs.

His heart skipped a beat and he turned his head to look what was happening.

Nathan was petrified as he saw Tyrande clad in her mooncloth robe sitting above his knees and looking at the moon.

Averting her gaze from the moon she looked deeply into the Nathan's eyes. His heart was racing like crazy with eyes wide open.

"I will grant you your wish, now lay back and I will take care of everything..." she silently said and started to pull down is underwear.

Nathan instinctively pushed himself up a bit to help her get rid of this clothing.

His average human penis appeared in the few and made him blush a bit. However Tyrande appeared not to have any reaction at all, she was taking this very seriously.

Not saying a word she gently took his penis and balls in her hands and started to stroke it.

He was very small for night elf standards but it should work out. Tyrande kept massaging his balls and with 3 fingers stroking his still somewhat limp penis.

Nathan was so nervous that it made it hard for him to get erection also poison was doing its deed too.

"I'm sorry... I..." he stammered out to which Tyrande looked at him and warmly smiled. "Don't worry about it, lay back and close your eyes." She said and Nathan quickly nodded doing just that.

He let out a soft gasp as he felt his dick being engulfed in something wet and warm. "Holy shit..." Nathan said to himself.

Tyrande was sucking him off, or atleast attempted to.

But soon the blood started to reach his reproductive organ and he felt himself hardening inside her mouth.

Occasional squishy sounds echoed in the room as Tyrande kept doing oral sex to him.

Nathan started to moan as now his almost fully erect penis was getting sucked on by night elf leader.

"Tyrande..." he stammered out to which she removed her mouth from his penis and looked at him while her hand still stroked it gently.

"Yes?" she calmly replied. "Can I... can I return the favor?" he whispered. Tyrande lifted her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" she asked now slightly slowing down her stroking.

"Can I? I mean... I want to taste you." He said and felt himself reddening like crazy.

Tyrande was taken a back by his comment but nodded. After all it would be only fair.

"Alright..." she said and carefully turned around on the bed with her backside towards him.

Nathan gulped as he saw her gathering the mooncloth robe around her waist.

Eventually exposing her strong purple thighs and thick butt. "Guide me with your hands so I don't end up smothering you." She said and continued to crawl closer.

Nathan put his hands on both sides of her hips and pushed her closer to his face.

She wasn't wearing any panties... Nathan was so nervous. He was 2 inches away from her purple slit.

Looking a bit down he saw that she also had a nice patch of emerald hair down there, however everything around her lips were perfectly smooth and hairless.

His mouth started to water. He leaned closer and immediately felt her musky scent.

It was quite powerful and he had no idea that females would smell so potently down there.

Gulping down he gently took hold of her hips for leverage and leaned forward to ran his tongue over her vaginal lips.

Nathan noticed how her whole body tensed in the moment of contact. She was definitely sensitive down there.

Meanwhile focusing on her main task Tyrande took his hard penis in her mouth once again.

"Aaah..." Nathan moaned as the familiar feeling of pleasure entered his mind.

Trying to switch his brain to something else he leaned back into her snatch and this time pushed his tongue between her purple lips.

It tasted a bit sour and earthy but the action itself made him crave more. Taking a deeper breath he started to lick her vagina.

"Mhmm" Tyrande softly murmured while sucking his dick. Nathan's tongue was tickling her down there and at times it spiked in sudden bursts of pleasure making her whole body contract.

Meanwhile Nathan was in trance. More and more his tongue got dipped in her juices as he continued to lick her. Growing more impatient he used his thumbs to spread open her slit.

Light purple hole appeared in his view that was occasionally contracting and more of the familiar scent filled his nostrils.

Without much thinking he dove in again and pushed his tongue as deep as he could.

Tyrande felt herself getting more moist and it was good. She had to be wet for them to have sex.

Enjoying the pleasant feeling Nathan was inflicting on her she kept stroking and licking his dick.

Now being fully erect he was about 13cm long which was still not that much but Tyrande knew that it will be enough for her and his thickness was ok too.

Nathan moaned as more of Tyrandes fluids started to gather in his mouth. He got used to her sour taste that it no longer felt as strong and as more fluids got released from her vagina it started to taste quite pleasant actually.

After 1 minute Tyrande felt like she was dripping, her body was ready to have him.

*slurp* *slurp* *gulp* Nathan kept eating her out. It felt like drinking from the fountain of youth. She only grew more wet.

After one last lick she pushed herself away from his face and turned towards him once more.

His penis stood fully erect and Nathan with burning cheeks observed how the tall night elf priestess was once again pulling up her dress.

Suddenly she sighed and completely took off her robe. "It will only get in the way..." she said and carefully folded it next to her in the bed.

Nathan gulped as he now saw her in all her glory.

Long emerald hair ending at her hips, soft purple skin and thick muscular thighs on both sides of his waist.

Her average sized breasts were looking extremely cute. As his eyes wandered down he almost fainted as the beautiful trimmed patch of emerald pubes was just above her slit.

Her vagina was inches away from his hard rod, few droplets of her juices ran down her inner thigh. Sight was beyond lewd.

Tyrande looked at him and smiled. She knew how difficult it must be for this young guy to take all of this in at once.

Leaning closer she gave a soft kiss on his forehead and gently caressed his cheek.

"I need you to calm down now relax your body, I will do it slowly." She said and returned to her previous position slowly stroking his cock to maintain his erection.

"It will be better if you close your eyes at least for the start..." she whispered and Nathan nodded.

He heard a spat and felt more saliva being applied on his penis.

Then bed shifted a bit again and he tensed. He felt something wet and warm touching his penis.

Pulling his hands in knuckles he held himself strong, he couldn't afford to cum in a moment like this.

"Aaah..." Nathan moaned as he felt his penis sinking deeper into the warmth. Feeling was intense... her vagina hugged him from all the sides and occasionally squeezing tighter.

Now both of them moaned in unison as Tyrande fully took his entire length. There was no way for him to reach her cervix but the feeling was still amazing.

Tyrande felt him tense and immediately stopped, also doing her best to avoid clenching her vagina. It would be very bad if he came instantly.

"Shh... it's alright..." she softly whispered while sliding her hands over his lifting and tense chest.

Nathan nodded and felt himself getting more relaxed and more familiar with the feeling of being inside her.

Tyrande decided to avoid using her vaginal muscles at least for now so he could get used to the feeling.

In this way her birth canal wasn't as tight and therefore didn't apply too much pressure on his penis.

Very carefully the tall night elf priestess lifted herself up and down his young rod it looked very sensual and peaceful.

Her hands roamed his chest as she kept moving above him. Meanwhile Nathan was moaning all the time. The lack of speed was enough to prevent him from cumming but the feeling was simply indescribable.

Tyrande lifted her head to look at the moon as if counting a prayer as she kept riding the young human boy.

Nathan noticed her chanting some words and decided not to interrupt.

Despite her not using her vaginal muscles Nathan still felt enormous amount of pleasure as his hard dick kept sinking into her hot and drenched silk tunnel.

After another minute of slow riding and word chanting Tyrande turned her head towards Nathan and warmly smiled.

"Cum for me boy..." and with a grin she clenched her vagina around his dick making him moan in sudden pleasure.

Nathan looked at her in surprise. Tyrande took hold of his hands and put them on her hips.

"Let it all out sweety... whenever you are ready." She gasped and while not breaking eye contact started to ride him harder.

"Fuck..." Nathan stammered while having his hands gripping her motherly hips. She had started to move up and down a lot faster and her vagina came to life squeezing him like crazy in attempts to milk him out of his seed.

Young boy was getting dizzy in pleasure. The sight of this night elf beauty riding him was something else. He could barely hold his eyes open as bed creaked and moved under their weight.

Tyrande had her long emerald hair fully laid down to the side while her hips and knees showed amazing levels of stamina as she kept moving up and down his erection on a rapid pace.

Sounds of slapping flesh became audible in the tent. Nathan was extremely close at this point and the only thing preventing him from straight up errupting in her was the occasional pain from the poison and his nervousness.

Tyrande was starting to sweat this was like a cardio training for her. Looking down at the young stud it looked like he was in pure ecstasy.

"Nathan..." she gasped while bouncing her hips in his lap. "You.. told me.. that..." she had to let out a moan of her own, it was getting too good even for her.

"You found me... desirable..." she continued and brushed sweat off of her forehead.

"You... saved my life..." Tyrande kept riding him now adding more rotation movement.

"Then fill me... fill me up... my champion..." she let out another gasp and leaned forward to hug Nathan while still fucking herself on his pole.

Nathan held her close as she kept fucking him, her pussy appeared to have become even more vicious in her attempts to milk him.

Next thing put Nathan over the edge. "Release your seed in me champion, you have earned this..." Tyrande sensually whispered in his ear.

She yelped in surprise as Nathan put his hands on her backside and started to meet her thrusts.

"Aaaah..." Tyrande moaned as their combined movement made him sink deeper into her folds.

Now it was Tyrandes time to gasp and moan as Nathan used her backside as leverage to piston into her from beneath.

Like a metronome Nathan slammed himself inside the High Priestess. She was barely holding herself together, her vagina was already leaking on the crotch of the young human.

Nathan started to grunt "Tyra... Tyrande... I'm cumming!" he shouted out as his dick violently slammed inside her drenched slit.

"Do it! Fill me up... aaaah!" Tyrande screamed as the last time his balls slapped against her cunt and the familiar feel of warmth flooding her insides.

Nathan kept holding her in a very tight hug as he felt his balls releasing more and more spunk into her depths.

His body jerked after each wave of his seed leaving. For a whole minute there was a complete silence aside from heavy breathing as both partners slowly got off their pleasure wave.

"Good boy... you filled me up so much..." Tyrande silently whispered while gasping for air.

Nathan couldn't even reply he was somewhere else. After few seconds light in the tent intensified and Nathan lost consciousness.

He felt peace and complete harmony so this is it, he had finally died. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a squeeze of his left hand.

Nathan's eyes sprang open. It was the same tent as before. He turned his head to the left and noticed Tyrande holding his hand but this time she had a huge smile on her face, almost radiating.

She had also managed to dress up, the same mooncloth robe from before was gorgeously flowing on her slender form.

"am I finally dead or what?" Nathan asked to which tears of happiness left Tyrandes cheeks.

"No sweety... you are far from that." She said and pointed towards his chest.

Nathan looked down and instantly sat up. There were no bandages and his skin looked perfect as nothing have happened.

"But.. how?!" Nathan rapidly kept touching his shoulder on both sides but nothing, he couldn't feel a single sting of pain.

He stopped his movements as Tyrandes hands found his cheek and her soft fingers calmed him down.

"It appears that Elune have found another favorite" she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

After a kiss Nathan looked at her mindboggled. The warm smile of her returned.

"That makes two of us" she said and stood up, Nathan still tracing her movements.

"You need to rest... at least mentally." She said and started to walk towards exit. Stopping just before it.

"Besides... I need a bath" Tyrande said and looked back giving him a naughty look. "I'm still filled with your stuff" she giggled and left the tent.

Nathan kept looking like braindead – "What the hell?"


	3. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightforged draenei (f) x human (m)

Lina was among the best warriors Army of The Light had to offer. Before retiring from the active duty she was ranked somewhere inbetween sergeant and lieutenant by Alliance standards so she was definitely on the higher end of the spectrum when it came to status.

Her signature lightforged plate armor reflected light occasionally while walking down the road in the increasingly denser forest. Lina was well trained and skilled warrior. The lack of her magic abilites was well compensated by her dueling capability and raw strength that her body and hundreds of years in training and experience in battles have given.

Even for a draenei she was a very tall specimen – at height of 250cm she was even head taller than most of her male companions and it wasn't only the height. Her body was physically trained to endure any pressure it might encounter, especially her ability to manouver. Due to her height it was a common assumption that she would be very clumsy and slow when in a fight. But exactly this mistake lead to hundreds of enemies tasting her blade.

Knowing her weaknesses Lina worked hard to fix them and in the end turned them into advantages and now her power was simply undeniable.

As her armored hooves led her deeper into the darkening forest she became more aware of her surroundings as now the potential threat could finally reveal itself.

Her golden armor had stopped reflecting sunlight as now the Duskwood had finally taken its real form of a very dim and spooky looking forest.

Flipping her pearl white hair away from her forehead Lina continued along the way.

Being off duty gave her more time to decide upcoming tasks for herself and one of them was to eliminate a Sargeras worshipping cult who was rumored to be hiding somewhere in the Duskwood. It was known that they kidnapped innocent people for their cruel and perverse rituals which in most cases ended with the victims deaths.

Such atrocity had no place in Azeroth and especially so close to Alliance's very heart – Stormwind.

For 20 minutes Lina kept following the horribly lit Duskwood road. With each passing minute it felt as if everything was becoming more and more silent. Just a moment ago she heard occasional bird chirping or seeing a wolf running after a small rabbit as it would seem. But now – dead silence.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling but Lina had battled Legion and their various demons whose looks and abilities were literally out of this world in terms of the barbarism and fright. This came not even close to what she was used to see.

Keeping her hand tightly around the hilt of her massive sword she bravely marched forward. Being ready at any second if some threat would emerge.

*borderline of Duskwood*

"And score!" shouted Alex as his leather ball passed his night elf friend and the 2 sticks in the ground that indicated the gate area. All 4 teens were playing football just next to the river that ran exactly on the border of Duskwood and Elwynn Forest.

Alex high-fived his partner as the pissed off night elf ran after the ball which almost fell into the running river.

Guys were betting that which ever team loses has to sneak in the Goldshire Inn and steal a piece of womens clothing. The rules would change each time they play the game as the last time it was to steal some beer which then ended up for all of them to get completely wasted.

This time rules were especially risky not to mention embarrassing therefore no one wanted to lose. Backing out wasn't an option either.

Angry night elf returned while pointing towards the sticks indicating to Alex that it was his time to be a goalie.

"Come on dude, I know you can save this one!" shouted his partner as the night elf had a sadistic smirk on his face.

"I will show you how to make me run for a ball..." murmured the taller and stronger night elf before starting to run and kicking the ball with all he had got.

Ball rushed passed Alex like a bullet and disappeared between trees on the other side of the river.

"Dude. What the fuck?!" shouted his partner as Alex turned his head to take in the situation.

Pointing towards the forest – "Your time to get the ball." Laughed night elf while his dwarf partner scratched his head.

"I don't know about that... that forest is dangerous. We are not allowed to go there." Said the dwarf.

Alex groaned – "Bullshit... a rule is a rule. Be right back." He said and face first dived in the water.

All the party observed how he swam and in couple of seconds already reached the other side of the shore.

Being all wet and dripping from the river he went closer to the trees. "Shit! I can't see it from here! It must have rolled inside... I have to get it..." he shouted to which he heard a wave of complaints coming from the back.

"Hell no dude! Fuck the ball, it's not worth it. I'm telling you bad stuff happens there!" shouted his partner to which the dwarf also nodded.

Even night elf no longer had the smug face as he appeared to be concerned about Alex choice to really go after the ball in the forest.

Teen hesitated for a moment. It really didn't seem like a good idea but not wanting to look like a coward he did a huge inhale of air and stepped inside the forest.

As his form vanished between the creepy looking trees his party let out a gasps of shock.

"We cannot leave him alone. If something happens to him it will be our fault!" said Alex partner to which dwarf and the taller night elf groaned in annoyance.

Everyone agreed and in couple of moments all 3 of them jumped into the river to cross it and follow their friend.

Meanwhile Alex kept moving forward looking back he could see his friends closing on him as they were already out of the water and passing the first trees in his direction.

"Wait up!" dwarf gasped while running not being used to such sprinting often.

Alex stopped and scratched his head while taking a look around.

Soon all 4 of them were together and observed the surroundings.

"It's strange... I swear the ball should have landed around this area..." pointed Alex to the small rock pile nearby. It would make sense as they were already good several meters in the forest and the leaves had already absorbed some of the momentum the ball had. It couldn't have gone much further.

What even more enforced Alex belief was the fact that they were in a slight uphill which meant that ball couldn't simply roll upwards. By all logic it should have been laying in this place somewhere.

"Hey listen... sorry for kicking it that hard but I really think what these two are saying is right" said night elf. "We really should return. I'm starting to feel a discomfort and it's not because I would be feared or anything. I sense some presence here and it's not wishing us any good..." whispered elf.

"Fine... just let me run on the hill to better see our surroundings" said Alex and run upwards about 20 meters forward.

Wider field of view got revealed for Alex showing even darker clusters of trees as forest became even more dense as he looked further.

"Guys... I can't see the ball from here..." he said as he started to turn towards his friends – "I think we should really go ba..." as he turned to the group his face paled.

Noticing Alex sudden face expression change his human friend shouted out – "What happened to you?" Alex simply lifted his hand and pointed towards his friends.

Group nervously looked behind them and they gasped in shock. It appeared that they were deep inside the forest. Just moments ago they could still see the river as they entered and they didn't move any further. It felt as if the forest had closed on them and locked the exit behind.

"What the hell?!" shouted dwarf and immediately started to run towards the direction they came.

After running for 30 seconds he stopped and nervously looked around. No matter which direction his sight went – it was only trees and dense forest everywhere.

Party was in shock. They were trapped.

"Ok... calm down." Night elf started to speak as he gathered his friends around, "I was used to forests as I was brought up in Darnassus. We cannot panic now instead lets focus on going into one direction. Eventually we will reach a road or a village." He calmly explained.

Duskwood was a very spooky place but everyone knew that territory itself is not that massive and that in worst case scenario it would take approximately 3 hours to either reach the border of it or any settlement or road. At least that's how it was mapped and the key was – to make sure you walked in a straight line.

*Duskwood main road*

Lina wiped another droplet of sweat running down her forehead. The lack of oxygen in the dense forest and her plate armor made it very difficult for air to properly circulate. She was sweating like crazy and the whole atmosphere was very heavy on her.

As Lina kept following the road she suddenly stopped and grabbed the hilt of her sword tighter. She was already used to hearing her loud and heavy steps on the rocky road uner her hooves but something felt off. She had this feeling that something was observing her.

Standing still she listened in her surroundings. Only her slow and deep breathing echoed in her ears in the mix of slight metal scraping that her armor did because of her small motion.

After a moment of silence she removed her hand from the hilt and started to walk again.

For 10 more minutes everything seemed as it was. "This place is starting to annoy me..."she murmured to herself. "I rather find this cult sooner so I can finally end the..." Lina couldn't finish the sentence as for a micro second she saw a movement with her peripheral vision.

Her sword was pulled instantly – "Show yourself!" she shouted at the direction of movement.

It looked like a small robed figure running away from her and in seconds disappearing behind a hill.

"You won't get anywhere from me!" she shouted and with heavy stomping steps ran after it leaving the road behind her.

She was heavy but her hooves made it easier to conquer the unstable soil of the forest. As she reached the top of the small hill the small robed figure disappeared behind a rock construction. It looked like a natural mountain formation.

As she approached it her speed slowed down and with more caution and her sharp blade in hand she carefully leaned to take a peek around the corner.

It looked like a cave entry and the beginning of it was already lit with 2 candles on each side which barely did any job to illuminate it whatsoever.

Exhaling Lina straightened up and with the sword in hand slowly started to approach the entry.

Just before she was ready to enter Lina heard something crack behind her. In second she turned around and already swinged her sword just to halt it midway through with a sudden shock on her face.

There was a small human girl by the looks of it clad in a messy garbs and similar robe that she saw running away from her before. Her face appeared as if she had cried recently. She was so short that her head ended at Lina's knees.

Lina slowly sheathed her sword and got on her knees in front of the girl to at least somehow reduce the height difference between them.

"Sweetheart... what are you doing here all alone?" Lina softly whispered. Girl kept staring at her feet and looked completely shocked.

"Are you lost? Where is your parents?" Lina continued and slowly extended her arm towards the girl which reluctantly accepted it.

She shook her head – "I am lost..." she sniffed as on the verge of crying again still avoiding eye contact. It made Lina even more sympathetic towards her.

"Hey... I will help you get out of here and get you back to safety." Lina softly whispered to her as feeling the girls grip on her becoming stronger.

Mysterious girl shook her head again – "But... it's not me who need safety..." she whispered and slowly lifted her head to look into the eyes of the much larger draenei female. Small girls face slowly turned into a grin.

Lina's eyes opened in shock – "What are you talking about?" she asked nervously. Small girl simply smiled and kept the eye contact – "Because... you just fell into my trap."

Lina immediately tried to back off but for some reason the grip of the small girl on her hand was supernaturally strong she couldn't get away from her.

"What are you?! Let go of me!" she shouted and as she pulled out her sword the girl let go of her hand making Lina to fall backwards and land on her rear.

Girl started to laugh as Lina struggled to get up from the compromising position on the ground.

"I won't ask again! Who are you!" shouted Lina as she managed to stand up on her full height and once more tower over the smaller girl with her sword pulled out and ready to strike.

"Well... I go by different names. But most commonly I'm known as... Deceiver." She finished and her eyes flashed yellow for a second.

Lina was freaked out. "Are you the one responsible for the kidnappings and killings of innocent people here? Are you the one worshipping Sargeras and performing these rituals?!" she shouted.

Girl laughed again. "You flatter me Lina." Lina's eyes went wide. She hadn't told her name. How could she possibly know?

"And no... I'm not the one doing the killings... although... they are done in my name." She smirked and started to laugh.

Lina felt cold sweat run down her spine. "You... you are Sargeras?" she stammered out to which little girl shook her head once more.

"Unfortunately for you no... but I'm one of his loyal lieutenants and I have some business to handle with you. You see... back on the Argus you and your army killed a lot of my fellow troops and ever since then I wanted to get my revenge." She finished and pointed behind Lina.

Lina turned around to see several robed beings in various sizes emerge from the cave and surround her.

"And I couldn't think of any better way to get two rabbits with one shot. Humiliate you and reward my most loyal worshippers."

Immediately Lina charged forward attempting to slash at the disguised demon but her legs gave up on her and instead she fell on her stomach accompanied by a wave of laughs and cheers behind her back.

"What did you do to me...?" Lina spat with hate feeling her body slowly giving up.

Small girl leaned closer to look into her eyes. "Just a small spell so my loyal servants can prepare you."

"What?" whispered Lina.

"Sweet dreams." Smiled girl and that was the last thing Lina saw before little girl snapped her fingers and Lina lost consciousness.

*Remote location in Duskwood*

The four guys moved through the forest. Night elf as being the strongest and the most experienced with the environment led them forward. It was a simple logic that in the end they would reach something and so far they haven't been going in circles so that was promising.

"Fucking hell... we better soon find civilization... I can barely feel my legs..." moaned dwarf before night elf suddenly halted and with hand gesture instructed the group to get down.

Slowly motioning to the Alex he urged him to crawl closer to take a look. Soon the human joined in and with fright in his eyes observed the scene that was revealed in front of them. It was maybe 30 meters away but the forest clearing let them see almost everything.

Several robed figures in various sizes had surrounded something. It reminded them of a draenei species which was clad in golden armor.

"What the..." whispered Alex. One of the figures casually picked up the beings sword and with struggling started to drag it inside a cave. Meanwhile at least 6 persons kneeled down and with one lift picked up the seemingly unconscious draenei and slowly stumbled towards the same cave entry.

All four by this time watched in fear as the victim slowly disappeared from sight leaving no one standing outside.

"Holy shit... they look like a cultists. I think they will kill it." said the dwarf. Everyone in the group looked at each other. No one knew what to do. There was an uncomfortable silence between the party.

"We have to do something about it. We cannot let them kill that being..." whispered Alex to which night elf bumped him in the chest.

"Are you nuts? I feel they are dealing with some high level sorcery. We will end up the exact same way as that person." Elf said and painfully looked away.

"We have to get away from this place as soon as possible. There is nothing we can do..." with deep regret elf finished.

Everyone else in the party seemed to nod. "Maybe I'm crazy... but I cannot let innocent person to die!" said Alex and got up.

"What are you doing you nutjob?!" whispered dwarf. "You will reveal our positions who knows where they are hiding!" whispered elf.

Alex had none of it. While crouching he slowly started to approach the cave entrance. Holding himself closer to the side of the rocks to reduce the chance of getting spotted in case someone suddenly left the cave.

"No Alex!" nearly shouted his human friend to which night elf quickly enough shut him up with his big hand.

"He choose his fate... If we want to do something. We need to save ourselves and then get help. Come with me now!" elf ordered to the group and all 3 of them with last glimpses towards their friend ran away.

Meanwhile Alex had reached the entrance. Cold sweat ran down his back. 'What the hell am I doing...' he thought in his head as he felt himself slighly shaking with each step.

Swallowing he leaned around the corner and exhaled. It appeared that there was no one at the beginning of the cave.

Making his steps as silent as he possibly could Alex approached the very entry and looked inside. There was several candles lighting the path but their combined brightness still made it very dim. He could barely see where his feet were going.

He had no idea why he was doing this. In heart he knew that this was the right call and that at least somehow he might have a chance to interrupt their proceedings or in best case scenario free the captive. He only needed to await for a proper moment to strike.

As he went deeper into the cave it became more wider. And it made sense considering that the tunnel went downwards so the main structure was hidden underground.

Finally Alex reached some kind of room. It had 3 tunnels connected to it and there was a pile of various clothes and chests in the corner.

For a moment of listening to his surroundings he heard no other noise so he approached the pile and started to inspect it.

"My god..." he whispered under his breath. There were several dresses, robes, shirts even armor pieces. Carefully pushing one pile aside he picked up a specific piece that sparked his interest. It looked like elven sentinel shoulders. Made of leather, some mail wires and purple feathers.

"Shit... they had sentinels as well..." his inspection session was cut short as he heard voices coming his way.

There was no time to run away or they might hear him. Alex quickly looked for a best solution and the one thing he came up with as stupid as it was had to be his life saver.

Voices came closer and at this point he couldn't understand them. The language used sounded very weird and alien.

Through the silky piece of clothing he barely saw the approaching figures. One of them was quite big and reminded him of orc. The other appeared to be human. It was so disgusting to see that humans could be part of something like this.

Alex felt his hearbeat increasing as the talking party passed him laying in the pile of clothing as he had managed to camouflage himself in. In normal situation it wouldn't have worked out but since the room was very badly lit he was practically invisible.

As they went by and towards the exit 2 things suddenly came to Alex realization. One being that there was no way for him to safely get away as those two would be in a way. The other – this language started to remind him something out of demonic tongue which made matters worse.

He awaited patiently for the sounds to cooldown. In the moment complete silence was once more in the room – Alex got out of the pile and brushed himself off.

Looking towards the tunnels once more he decided to go with the narrowest one. Illumination was even worse in this one. Step after step he took while slowly moving forward.

So far so good he thought as he couldn't hear any other voices nearby. Approximately after 30 seconds of sneaking through the badly lit passage he reached the end.

A rusty metal door which was closed in front of him preventing him for going any further.

Carefully Alex put his ear against the door in attempts to hear if there was any sound or a movement behind them. Not being able to hear anything – Alex almost went for the handle to try and open the door but just before he did that a small light emitting from the keyhole sparked his interest.

Crouching on his knees Alex looked through the keyhole. His heart started to beat faster of what he saw.

From what he could tell from the small window he had the draenei he and his friends saw previously being carried inside was chained to the wall.

Her plate armor was removed leaving her only in her undergarments of mix of gold and brown tones with small purple jewels around the fabric.

His heart was beating like crazy. With shaking hand he gripped the metal handle and slowly started to turn it.

Fortunately for him it didn't make much of a creaking noise and the doors slid open.

Taking a quick peek inside it was obvious that no one else was there so Alex went inside and closed the door behind him.

Brushing off his sweaty forehead he looked around. It was a slightly bigger room than the first one and was also filled with various crates and clothes. In addition to that it appeared that there was some interrogation tools on the nearby table and the front wall who had 5 separate shackles meant to restrain the innocent victims.

As his sight went back to the wall once more he observed the bound draenei. Now it was obvious to him that it was ''she'' actually as her strong yet feminine figure heavily represented a female.

Alex gulped down taking in the whole sight. She was huge compared to him and almost naked. Her fit stomach and thick muscular thighs exposed as her arms were bound to the sides of her head and her hooves locked slightly spread wide.

Her pearl white hair alongside her head hang loosely. And the pale skin made Alex worry about her health status.

Coming closer he saw that her chest was slightly lifting but she still appeared to be unconscious.

"Hey..." Alex whispered while leaning closer to her. She was so tall that he had to push himself up on the toes and even then his head barely reached her neck.

There was no response from her. "Are you alive? Wake up..." he whispered and gently touched her cheek which felt lukewarm.

Immediately Lina's eyes sprang open and seeing the young looking human few inches from her made her gasp in shock. Alex himself got startled by her sudden movement and backed off.

"You... let go of me you fiends!" she started to shake the chains trying to pull herself free. Alex started to shake his head.

"No... No!" in mix of whisper and shouting he attempted to calm down the larger draenei as his hands found her chest.

It wasn't the best decision as it angered Lina even more. "Get off me! Don't touch me!" she shouted and tried to headbutt him but the chains stopped her just an inch from his head.

Alex was starting to panic. They will soon hear them and then it will be all over. For a split second thinking how to react he moved forward and with both his hands aimed towards her mouth supressed her shouting as best as he could.

Lina's body kept jerking as the young teen held her mouth shut.

"Listen... I'm not one of them. I saw them take you in so I followed. I want to free you from this." He quickly stammered out which slowly did it's effect and draenei stopped struggling.

Noticing that the bound victim stopped resisting Alex removed his hands. Lina was breathing heavily. Her skin wet and heart racing as she scanned the human in front of her.

"They can return any moment, I need to find something to get these off of you..." he said and started to look for a tool that could remove the shackles.

Alex went towards the interrogation tool box and started searching.

"Who are you... whats your name?" Lina silently asked. Founding some kind of pliers he turned towards the bound draenei.

"My name is Alex. What is yours?" he asked and crouched next to her hooves. Lina stared down as the young teen under her tried to break the chains. "I'm Lina... my name is Lina." She replied.

For 20 seconds he struggled with the chains but with no progress. "Shit..." he stammered out before throwing the pliers away. Lina tried to get herself free by trying to break one of the chains around her left leg but the force wasn't enough.

"There must be a way..." said Alex and returned to the tools and fished out a small saw.

Quickly returning to her hooves he sat down on the cold floor and started to cut one of the chain loops.

After about 20 seconds he saw that cut had gone in 1/3 of the whole loops size. It was a working progress.

"It's working... soon you will be free..." he said and looked upwards which made him blush for a moment as his eyes stopped right at her wide waist.

Quickly averting his gaze he continued. Alex continued to work on the chain before hearing Lina's gasp.

"Oh no... they are returning..." she whispered. Alex stopped immediately and his whole body freezed.

"Run... hide somewhere!" she whispered as Alex finally broke the stasis and throw the tool away before getting behind the pile of crates in the corner.

5 seconds later door bursted open and 2 robed individuals entered the scene. Observing them he couldn't identify these two they were not the same as the human and orc who passed him before.

"Well... look who's awake. This will be fun..." said one of the robed figures before lifting his cape and revealing a human male in his 30's. The second was much shorter.

"Indeed my friend, indeed!" perversly responded his partner who revealed himself as a goblin.

His broken accent was hard to understand but it seemed that he had learned to speak common well enough.

"You... I will impale every single one of you scum and make you pay for what you did to me and everyone else!" angrily said Lina while attempting to kick away from the shackles once more.

Her remark made human laugh. Slowly walking closer to her bound form he stopped uncomfortably close to her. Lina's piercing gaze went straight into his own. Human kept the eye contact for a moment then slowly scanned her bound form starting from her hooves and ending at her horns.

Licking his lips sadistically his hand found white hair. Upon feeling his touch Lina kicked his hand away with her head.

"Don't touch me you filth..." she growled. Humans smile quickly disappeared as his right hands fingers roughly grabbed her face and held held her mouth shut.

"You better don't annoy me you space whore... Our master gave us permission to use you as we see fit only restriction being that you have to be alive before the ritual. So..." he slowly eyed her down once more.

"By listening to your accomplishements in the battle against the Legion it will be very fun to break you." His tongue slowly ran over her neck.

Alex felt guilt and anger boil inside of him seeing how Lina was handled. A mix of whimper and groan escaping her lips as the cultist licked her.

As he pulled back and removed his hand from her mouth Lina immediately spat in his face. Just to let out a painful groan as he slapped her.

"Fiesty bitch..." said the human cultist while turning around and cleaning her spit out of his eye.

"Don't go easy on her Naxard" goblins eyes fired up in excitement. "But of course... as you wish hehe..." Naxard quickly rushed through his bag to fish out some tools and potions.

"On the 2nd thought..." human replied and turned towards the draenei once more. Lina looked back at him with intense anger and disgust in her eyes. She wanted to see him dead so badly.

"By the time you take over she will most likely gonna be ruined anyway so I rather go first." Lina's eyes went wide as she saw cultist starting to undress.

Alex almost choked. "No..." he whispered as he saw cultist removing his pants. He couldn't let this happen but if he would interfere now – there was no way for him to overpower these two and then it would be trully over for both of them.

As painful as it would be to witness he had to stay and wait for a proper opening so he could save them both.

After a moment cultist discarded his pants and turned around to pick up a knife.

As he turned back towards the draenei she briefly looked at his flaccid manhood and then averted her gaze to the ground.

"What's the matter?" mocked human as he approached the bound draenei with no pants and a knife in hand.

Lina saw his slowly growing erection in her peripheral vision but refused to look at him.

"Cat got your tongue? You were so talkative before..." cultist almost with sadness responded while sliding his hand over her exposed stomach.

Lina felt utterly disgusted feeling his hands on her body but she knew that she couldn't show fear. It was what they wanted to see.

"I'm talking to you slut!" human grew angry and forcibly turned her face towards him. Lina simply looked at him and forced a smirk on her face. It was extremely hard to hold her posture during this situation but she couldn't allow herself to break. She was a decorated warrior with countless of kills and achievements. Despite how humiliating it was she had to stay strong for the sake of her own dignity.

"What are you smirking at?" human replied with annoyance in his voice. Lina slightly moved her head downwards and pointed towards the human waistline.

"Is that really your tool?" Lina did her best impression to sound arrogant. Human backed off and looked down as well to see his semi-hard penis.

"Our infants have better equipment" errupting in laugh which made cultist boiling with hate. Lina knew that it wasn't true. This human was average for his size which granted was a lot smaller than the males of her species but still bigger than an infant would have.

In her mind the best defense was offence so to piss this guy off not only would make him feel insecure and bad but would also make herself feel somewhat better about the whole situation and preserve her own dignity.

"I will show you..." growled human cultist and in seconds reached Lina's throat in attempts to choke her with both hands.

Her neck was too wide for him to do any real effect instead she kept this smug grin on her face.

"You are pathetic... I bet your parents didn't love you did they?" *whack* Cultists hand collided with her cheek.

"You bitch. When I'm done with you... I will make sure you remember me." Picking up his knife he approached her once more.

"I'm not afraid." Lina spat out some saliva in her mouth. Looking towards his manhood once more she cracked a short laugh.

"If I do remember. Then it's going to be how I couldn't feel anything" Lina's laugh was interrupted by the sudden cut of the fabric.

First her bra was cut open revealing her well sized pale breasts. Closely following by her underwear.

Cultist licked his lips while taking in her bound form. Her pearl white hair ending around her breasts which were big and round. Much larger than human ones. His sight went downwards to her firm and toned stomach before stopping at the patch of white hair and her beefy looking mound which was well visible in contrast to the small gap inbetween her strong and thick thighs.

Even Alex couldn't avert his eyes from the chained beauty. He was sideways from the whole scene and gulped as his gaze reached her waist. Lina's hairy mound and tight slit came into the view before the cultists hand obscured the vision.

"What a meaty cunt you have..." lustily whispered human while carelessly groping and feeling her mound. Lina barely held back her emotions as the assaulter groped her privates. Lina's vagina was nearly as big as his hand and her slit almost as long as his semi-hard penis.

"What do we have here...?" human continued and turned his hand upside down. Lina groaned and grinded her teeth as one and two then three fingers started to probe her dry passage.

"Fucking hell... this bitch is dry as a Tanaris" laughed human while feeling how her dry vaginal tunnel clamped shut around his invading fingers. Carelessly he probed her soft inner flesh making Lina very uncomfortable.

"Is that... is that all you are capable off?" she grinded her teeth. Human smirked and started to become more rough earning a sudden hiss from the bound draenei.

"Not at all... I just enjoy this." He replied and started to stroke his own cock while fingering draenei.

This was not turning Lina on at all. Considering the circumstances it only made sense that her body had completely shut down on this kind of ordeal. If anything his fingers were starting to make her a bit sore.

Pulling them out he took a large spit on them and roughly slid them back inside causing draenei to gasp. Slick with his saliva they started to lubricate her birth canal creating less and less friction for his fingers.

Lina started to breath more heavily as his 3 lubricated fingers kept penetrating her vagina. Turning her head towards him and seeing his fingers constantly disappear in her mound she spoke once more.

"Can't even get it hard? What are you...?" she looked at him and human lifted his head to look into her vacant eyes. Suddenly the scene turned him on even more and he increased the speed of fingering her in attempts to see the expression change in her face.

Lina was doing her best to avoid showing the feel she was experiencing and a slight contraction of her mouth gave it away. Knowing her mistake she immediately continued with another attack.

"You are impotent aren't you?" she forced another smile on her face which for a moment annoyed the human and he quickly pulled the fingers out of her cunt.

Lina's eyes went wide for a moment before she shyly averted her gaze as she saw cultist lick his fingers while staring at her. Fingers that just few seconds ago were deep inside of her.

"I know what you are doing..." said human and walked closer to the bound draenei his erection touching her inner thigh. Lina forced herself to look into his eyes which appeared to be comical if it wasn't for the situation she was in. Cultists head ended only at her neck. She was good head taller than him even when chained against the wall.

"You like to act tough but deep down... you are so afraid of this." cultist said and started to rub his average cock against her slit. Lina kept her posture but deep down she was shaking. It felt so degrading to have this lowlife about to abuse her like that.

"Your size is a joke. I don't even feel you..." she spat at him. Human took firm grip on her thighs and roughly pushed in. Unwanted groan left her lips as cultist's waist connected with her pelvis.

"What a loose bitch you are" mocked cultist while being fully buried in her vagina. Lina closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts and emotions.

"Loose...? she whispered. Making cultist to look at her face. Once the eye contact was made she continued – "You are just small." Answer angered the human and he started to fuck her rapidly. Using her thighs as leverage he kept pistoning into her slit. Chains rattled as he moaned and groaned while hard and fast his dick paced inside her depths.

Lina held her eyes closed and bit her lip to supress her emotions. He wasn't big that part was true nor he could reach her cervix but her vagina still hugged the invading member firmly and therefore she felt everything. The speed wasn't helping either as it increased the pressure on her walls.

Lina prayed that this would soon end as the rapist kept pounding her. With eyes closed she could still feel and hear as his waist kept slamming against her mound making slapping noises in the small room.

Alex couldn't even watch it anymore. He felt so helpless and guilty that he simply crouched down and held his ears closed. Still the slapping sounds pierced them and made his stomach turn.

Shortly the cultist started to increase the pace even more before letting out a long moan he slammed himself in one last time and while holding himself closely against her bound and sweaty body started to empty his balls.

Lina's heart skipped a beat as she felt the constant feel of pressure and soreness being switched to portions of warm substance filling her insides.

This was the breaking the cultist body laying on her with his dick still inside and the feeling of being filled with the rapists seed almost broke hear.

Her lip started to quiver but with all her might she managed to supress it. Instead she simply looked straight ahead of the opposite wall without making a single noise. Feeling the cultist still clinging on her made it hard.

Slowly cultist pushed himself away from her body. His flaccid penis leaving her nethers with a wet sound and immediately followed by a stream of his cum running down her inner thighs while simultaneously dripping out of her and staining the floor between her hooves.

Linas chest was lifting and sweat running down her face as she felt the assaulters cum leaving her sore body.

"In the end you all are the same..." gasped human while regaining his own breath and cleaning his dick. Then picking up his pants and robe to dress up.

"Naxard." He pointed towards the green goblin who appeared to be already waxing his own small carrot. "You can take over from now on. Oh by the way." He smirked and turned towards Lina who after a moment of hesitation made an eye contact.

"If you worry about size I think my friend Uruk will help. He is an orc and I bet he will stretch you well" Linas eyes went wide as human started to laugh. Now there was genuine fear in her face.

"Gonna call him dont go anywhere." Laughed cultist as he shut the door behind him only hearing her desperate "No!"

"Uhuhuhu!" laughed goblin as he ran before the bound draenei. His height reached her knees at best making him look way too tiny.

Looking at the short green person in front of her Lina spoke "You as well...? I'm sure as hell that after human I won't feel you at all..." she coldly spoke.

"I know that you dumb goat I'm not here for that." He ran towards the box and picked up a strange looking syringe. Lina closely followed the goblins movement as he came closer with the syringe in hand.

"What is that?" she demanded from the green cultist while checking her shackles once more. Goblin smirked.

"This... is a special thing I created. Experiment results may vary but regardless this should be fun..." as goblin lowered the syringe towards Lina's thigh a sudden movement caught his attention.

"What the...?" he stammered out before getting knocked out cold. Alex stood behind him with a piece of metal plating he had found on the floor. As she looked up towards the bound draenei the plate fell from his hand.

"I'm so sorry..." he cried out while seeing the cum stains between her legs. "I should have intervened..." Lina's heart broke seeing the young teen so sad.

"Alex... you did the right thing." She softly spoke. Alex lifted his teary eyes to meet her own.

"If you attacked before..." Lina cleared her throat remembering the unfortunate event "that cultist did his thing. They both would have caught you and most likely kill you or even worse... torture you." Shaking her head she gathered her posture back.

"It's alright Alex... find a way to get these off of me." Lina said and Alex nodded.

First idea was to check the pockets of goblin and thankfully for them there was keys in it. After a quick check they turned out to be the ones heeping the shackles locked so first her hands and then legs were freed from the bounds.

Lina stepped forward and without saying a word broke the goblins neck. Ending his life instantly. Ripping the robe of his body Lina started to clean herself out of the cultists filth before throwing the cum stained rag back on the dead goblin.

Meanwhile Alex run over to the supply crates and started digging through. Her armor had been thrown inside so in couple of minutes Lina had armed herself back up. Her sword was in the pile of others as well so she was ready to go.

"We need to move. She said in monotone while fixing the last pieces on her equipment.

Alex pulled out a medium sized sword and joined the Lina towards the exit. "You ever practiced with that?" Lina pointed towards his new weapon. Alex had did some sparring training while still learning at school but he haven't killed anyone in his life.

"I did but I'm not very well trained..." he replied. Lina nodded and hugged the wall. Guy with no sword training but with a weapon was still better option than without one. "What are the plan?" asked Alex while layin against the wall on the opposite side of Lina.

"We await those two to return and then we kill them. Afterwards we see what happens..." she whispered. Alex nodded and soon enough and started to hear chatter and heavy steps.

Lina gripped her sword tighter in preparing to strike. "I bet you will love her... her cunt was pretty fine to me but for you... you will stretch that goat out nicely..." doors opened up and human walked inside first closely followed by his massive orc fellow. Human freezed as he saw that draenei was missing and the goblin laying on the floor without any signs of life.

"What the..." human managed to say before spat out blood. Meanwhile another deep slash and both cultists started to wobble.

Alex sword pierced humans belly exiting it on the other side while Lina's massive sword was stabbed straight in the neck of the orc.

Barely making any sounds both cultists simply fell on the ground. "Oh my god..." Alex has started shaking as he dropped his sword. Blood was running everyhere and slowly filling the room.

"Hey..." Lina immediately whispered and after sheating her sword kneeled in front of the young teen.

"You did the right thing... they deserved to die especially..." she looked towards the human. "He..." she finished and Alex nodded.

"It's alright..." she softly caressed his head and helped him to stand up fully. "Come..." she whispered and both went into the tunnel.

As they moved through the narrow passage they reached the main room. The one Alex used to hide in before. Not hearing that anyone was nearby Alex followed Lina as she took the other path.

After 20 seconds of sneaking ahead they started to hear voices. They had reached the sacrificial hall it appeared as there was several seats and a massive bloody stone table in the center.

"My friends... our Master – Deceiver has granted us this sacrifice to fulfil his wish and satisfy our pleasure. He will return this night to take the vessel but until then we can do as we please..." Lina's eyes went wide. It meant that the demon wasn't here. It was now or nothing.

"So... what ideas do you suggest?" As the main speaker finished the sentence Lina's roar echoed in the room. The very first cultist who didn't even manage to turn his head found it rolling off his shoulders as the tall draenei ran passed him.

It happened so fast – Lina basically butchered every single cultist in the room. One of them tried to escape. Alex started to panic as a taller but slender being ran towards him. Closing his eyes he pushed the sword in front of him.

A sudden groan of pain echoed behind Lina as she quickly turned around to see cultist being impaled by Alex.

With disgust and anger Alex pulled it out and pushed cultist back – making it fall down.

"Well done Alex. I'm impressed." A genuine smile appeared on Lina's face as he saw the young teen showing his contribution in the mission.

Observing the room for a moment for any survivors Lina sheathed her blade and ran towards the exit.

"I suppose that's it. I think we killed them all with the exception of the demon itself..." she sadly said before leaning against the rock. Alex looked at her and crouched down with his back against the wall.

"What now? We cannot let this demon live." Lina looked at the young guy and nodded. "Indeed we can't but I'm afraid this demon is more than we both can handle. I will mark this place and contact arch mages. Only they are powerful enough in spells to trap and execute this foul being. I don't have any magical powers which was the reason they were able to restrain me."

Lina pushed herself away from the rock and motioned the young guy to follow her. "Where are we going?" Alex asked while trying trying to catch up with the much taller draenei.

"I saw a small lake not far from here. I need to wash myself." Lina replied.

Both went through the forest and its bushes for good 15 minutes before they found what they were looking for.

Despite the spooky place lake looked to be crystal clear. Well hidden by the surounding thick trees and low bushes.

Without saying anything Lina stabbed her sword in the soft ground and started to remove her armor.

"Maybe I can just..." Alex started to stammer before Lina looked backed at him – "You already saw me naked... and even much more than that..." she finished and Alex felt the guilt return.

"Alright." He said and crouched next to the lake to wash his face. As he was done the tall draenei beauty was already nude and walked passed him to dip herself in the lukewarm water.

Alex watched as if being hypnotised by the draenei as she washed her body. She stood with her back towards him for obvious reasons not to intentionally show too much.

Her height made it difficult to fully submerge herself in the water as she was several meters inside the lake but water reached only her knees.

Not sure if intentionally or not Lina for a split second bent forward to scrub her hooves under the water. Alex gasped and felt his cheeks starting to blush as her round butt was right at him.

Gulping down as he saw her tight slit on full display instantly making him aroused.

As if nothing happened she stood up once more and continued to wash her breasts and upper half. Seeing how her hands occasionally disappeared between her legs only made it much worse to him.

Alex knew how wrong it was and why she was washing herself in specifically that spot but his male hormones couldnt be helped. Without noticing his hand started to rub his increasingly growing erection.

His mind was in such stance that he didn't even notice Lina turning around and stopping in her tracks as she observed the young human.

After a moment of silence she started to approach the human. Water slowly dripping down her body as she made her way out of the lake.

Only in the very last moment Alex broke away from his hypnosis state and immediately turned his head away in shame.

Lina stopped next to him and crossed her arms.

"I'm... I'm very sorry. I couldn't control myself I..." he continued stammered. Lina crouched down to at least somehow reduce the height difference between the two and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Look at me." She softly said. Barely Alex got the courage but eventually turned his head to be face to face with the pearl haired woman.

His face was red with shame and he felt extremely horrible about all of this.

Without breaking an eye contact Lina continued – "Have you ever been with a female Alex?" without saying anything he simply shook his head. Lina observed his face for a moment before exhaling and standing up.

"Follow me." she said and walked towards area that appeared more soft and better covered with grass.

Not understanding what is going on Alex stood up and followed her. Lina observed the ground for a moment before crouching down and getting on all fours in front of the young human.

His heart was beating like crazy. This tall draenei beauty was presenting herself to him. He was getting lightheaded when looking at her slit which was pressed firmly together by her thick thighs.

"You helped me to get free and assisted to destroy the cultists I was after" Lina said while turning her head back to look at the nervous human in the eyes – "Therefore I will let you to become a man. I see how much you want it." She whispered and turned her head away from the human while lifting her hips a bit higher to present herself.

"So better carry on before I change my mind..." she said and awaited humans response.

Alex was filled with lust and fear at the same time. He couldn't let this opportunity to go away. In seconds he got behind the draenei and pulled out his manhood.

She was so big even while on her knees that Alex didn't even need to crouch. His penis while standing was almost on the same height as her opening.

His hands ran over her round butt to feel her flesh which caused Lina to shift in her position. It was time. Alex was nearly shaking.

Pressing his fully erect dick against her big lower lips they softly parted making the young guy moan in pleasure as his whole length sunk into her draenei depths.

Lina gasped as his penis fully entered in her. Alex was below average for her draenei standards but it still felt good nonetheless.

Vagina was very flexible and the same was true also about her own race. Even though it was supposed to accomodate much larger sizes – it still pleasantly hugged his invading manhood making both parties to moan and gasp in pleasure.

"Oh fuck..." Alex whispered while moving back and forth inside the larger female. His balls lightly slapping against her clit upon each penetration.

Lina was getting hotter – her cheeks begun to fill with blood as she was starting to blush.

Fingers pulling at the soft grass trying to grab something – anything to keep her posture up. Lina wasn't expecting that she will enjoy this so much.

Her eyes closed as soft and frequent gasps left her mouth each time the young stud penetrated her. Lina wasn't tight for him but the pleasant grip around his cock urged him to pick up the speed.

Taking hold of her hips firmer Alex started to fuck her with increased speed. Lina's eyes sprang open as her pleasure suddenly doubled in her pussy.

By natural instinct – Lina's vagina clamped harder around the young guys manhood making him lose control.

"Fuck!" shouted Alex as he felt his end approaching much quicker than he had hoped.

Lina started to breathe rapidly her gasps turned into moans as the young human took her from behind.

Suddenly Alex became much more faster – his own moaning and gasping for air surpassed Lina's as he barely saw how his cock kept disappearing in her depths.

"Alex... calm... down..." Lina barely stammered out before her arms gave away and she fell face first against the grass with her backside still lifted as the young human pounded her like crazy.

Her eyes were closed and cheeks burned with hotness as she started to grit her teeth to battle the huge surge of pleasure.

"Fuck... I'm cumming!" shouted Alex before pushing into her as rough and deep as his length allowed.

Lina's eyes went wide and sudden roughness took her over the edge as she let out a pathetic yelp and her whole body rocked.

Lina's vagina completely clamped down on Alex manhood making him let out a cry of intense pleasure before he felt his release.

Lina closed her eyes once more upon feeling something warm fill her insides. Her pussy kept occasionally contracting around his manhood milking him completely out of his young human seed.

Alex partially fell on her backside. With his penis still inside her warm depths and feeling her walls trying to milk every last droplet made him almost to pass out from the pleasure.

For some time there was no sound but the heavy breathing of both partners. After 30 seconds Alex felt becoming completely limp and slowly leaned backwards. His spent manhood easily left her folds and he fell on his butt.

Meanwhile Lina rolled on her side and kept like that for a moment. Alex observed how her athletic chest kept lifting upon each inhale. She was soaked in sweat and seeing her lower lips being pressed firmly together once more made Alex slightly turned on again.

Small stream of crystal clear juices ran out of her tight slit before a tint of white mixed in.

Alex gulped down. Only now he slowly started to understand what he had done – what they had done.

He was no longer a virgin and his seed was now slowly dripping out of this gorgeous draenei.

Thought itself started to turn him on once more.

"Gosh..." Lina murmured before rolling on her back. Her thighs remained open as it didn't really matter anymore in this situation.

Alex felt hypnotized while staring between her spread thighs once more as now her sligthly parted slit kept releasing more of their combined juices on the ground.

"How was it?" casually asked Alex before even realizing how dumb it sounded. For a moment he could only hear her breathing – ''Better than I expected..." whispered Lina while covering her still burning face.

Lina felt as if suddenly it became darker. Pushing her hands away her eyes widened. Alex was above her and staring into her face.

"What are you doing...?"she whispered. Without saying anything he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. After the kiss he pushed back to see the same confused look on Lina's face.

"What was that supposed to mean?" she asked in more serious tone. Alex frowned his eyebrows – "Have you never kissed?" he asked to which Lina shook her head.

"Well... I know the concept of it, but we – draenei don't perform such acts often... we..." and she felt reddening again. "We in terms of sexual activity keep it very basic... with intercourse that is." Alex smiled and leaned closer.

"Can I kiss you... Lina?" A slight nod was all he needed and once more their lips collided. At first Lina let him do all the work, but soon she got interested and partake in the act.

Their size difference made it strange at first but soon both started to roll their tongues and feel each others lips.

After a minute of passionate kissing Alex pushed back – slightly winded.

Lina seemed to be fine. "How was it?" smirked Alex to which Lina replied – "Weird, but I don't mind it." Alex smirked and leaned closer to her neck which caused the draenei to tense.

"Whats on your mind?" she nervously asked. No one ever has done anything like that to her and she had her fair share of lovers. "Just this..." whispered Alex before softly kissing her neck.

Feeling was so strange to her but she went along with it. His kissing didn't stop – instead he started to trace downwards. Upon reaching her well sized bust Alex leaned forward and took her left nipple in his mouth.

"Ahh... Alex..." murmured Lina as she tried to push his head away but he insisted. After a gentle lick over her nipple he looked back at her.

"Whats wrong?" Lina looked at him in the eyes. "What are you doing Alex? These are for babies not men." Hearing that made Alex smirk.

"No... they are intense source of pleasure. Let me show you..." before Lina could complain his mouth was once more wrapped around her nipple and started nursing it.

Lina moaned as he sucked on her tit while with left hand massaging and kneading her right one.

She had no idea what this young guy was doing but he was pressing all the right buttons.

After an intense licking and sucking session her breasts were leaking with his saliva.

"Lina..." he whispered while looking at her flushed face. "Can I have you again?" he asked to which Lina lifted her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" she asked and suddenly her face turned into shock as she felt something rub against her wet and dripping slit.

"You cannot be serious... you can go again...?" she asked in surprise to which Alex nodded.

He couldn't hold it anymore and in one single push sunk into her once more.

Lina throw her head back in a moan as his fully erect tool penetrated her.

Immediately Alex started to fuck her in steady rhythm making her boobs bounce. "Lina... Lina..." he gasped while fucking her harder.

"What..." she stammered out while holding herself not to moan. "I want you... lock your thighs behind my back..." he murmured and moaned as he managed to go a bit deeper.

"Why...?" she whispered while starting to gasp. "Just do it..." replied Alex and leaned over her more to apply more pressure on penetrating her between her spread thighs.

"Fuck..." Alex moaned as he felt her strong thighs lock behind his back and push him harder against her waist.

Sudden change of position made Lina moan louder as he managed to drive deeper into her with this new feature.

Only sharp moans and grunts were audible in the secluded place as the young teen kept ramming the draenei warrior.

2nd try gave him more energy to keep up with her body which he made known by straightening his back and slamming his waist against her much harder and faster as before.

Lina's head was starting to spin. She have had much larger sizes inside of her but for some reason this young human guy felt so good that she felt as if losing control.

Closing her eyes entirely Lina finally gave up on supressing her moaning and let it all out.

"Ahh... more... yes.." Lina moaned while Alex grunted and tried to become rougher with her. Her legs like steel bars held him pressed close to her. The only option was forward.

Sweat dripped down his face and landed on her already wet and swollen breasts as his young penis kept piercing her draenei vagina. Despite his smaller size her insides held him like a vice.

Suddenly her walls collapsed around his invading member and that was all it took to get him over the edge.

Both parties moaned as their orgasms run through their bodies. Alex was so tired that he simply fell on his lovers big chest. Her breasts serving as cushions.

Meanwhile Lina was drenched in sweat and her chest lifted rapidly in attempts to gather as much of the precious air as possible.

Her lovers spent member kept pulsating while releasing the last droplets of seed in her giving her a tickling sensations.

"Alex..." she whispered. He was breathing but not responding. Lina uncrossed her legs and left them spread out as the young guy kept laying on her unconscious with his dick still inside her warm tunnel.

"What a day..." whispered Lina while slowly stroking the hair of her young lover before exhaustion took its toll and made her fall asleep.


	4. Advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the events of Broken Shore.
> 
> The king is dead. Horde seemingly had betrayed the Alliance by abandoning them during the vicious battle against the Legion invasion. The already fragile bond between both factions have been torn to pieces. A new hatred towards Horde has flourished as the betrayal on the battlefield and the loss of their beloved king has left every Alliance member completely shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaina Proudmoore x Anduin Wrynn

Stormwind Keep (the garden) - the ceremony.

“I… I can’t believe this...” Anduin barely held back his tears as his dear aunt held him close to her body. His father - King Varian Wrynn, the leader of the Alliance, had died on the battlefield. Not by any kind of death, but by sacrificing his own life so remaining Alliance soldiers would be able to escape the clutches of the Gul’dan’s commanded Legion.

Anduin averted his eyes as the now deceased king’s coffin reached its destination and halted in front of thousands of members of the Alliance. Every race leader was there, showing respect and giving their last farewell to their king. Tyrande Whisperwind - the leader of night elves and High priestess of Darnassus. Velen - the leader of draenei and ruler of Exodar. Muradin Bronzebeard - the leader of dwarfs and ruler of Ironforge. Genn Greymane - the king of Gilneas.

Everyone was paying respects by holding their heads down towards the king's coffin. Behind the leaders were the civilians. Various races next to each other collectively grieved for their king. 

“It’s alright. I’m here for you.” whispered Jaina as her grip on the young king strengthened. Jaina Proudmoore the archmage of Alliance and the leader of Theramore was a very close friend to King Varian. They fought in battles together, tracing back as long even when Anduin was just a little boy and the whole world still seemed so innocent to him. 

Feeling her own tear run down the cheek she gently wiped it away while keeping her posture. She took the loss of Varian very deeply. For the sake of Anduin she had to remain strong and not show any weakness. He was the new king of Stormwind, even though the coronation ceremony hasn’t happened yet, he was the one and only heir to the throne. 

Jaina firmly held him in front of her, being almost a head taller than the young boy. She was grieving for her friend, but also her heart felt heavy knowing what huge weight the young king will have to bear. Anduin was barely 18 years old so he wasn’t a child anymore by any stretch of imagination, however no person in his age should ever be forced to carry such a heavy burden. 

It would be a long and difficult road for Anduin to fill his fathers shoes. His father was a great warrior and had earned everyone’s admiration by the showcase of his skills and diplomatic decisions. Anduin on the other hand wasn’t even a warrior. He was brought up as a priest. Being the son of the High King of the Alliance he was tutored on weapon combat, however it has been years ago and even then he didn’t take it seriously. His goal was to become a priest and his father accepted his decision. 

No one would have ever guessed how it would have turned out. 

Jaina wasn’t Anduin’s real aunt, but because of her strong relationship with his father she was granted this role. After the death of his father’s wife - Tiffin, Anduin needed a mother figure that would watch out for him during his years of growing up and Jaina did exactly that.

Being 38 years old she easily qualified for the role. She remembered how they both spent time together, playing various games and how amazed the young Anduin was by Jaina’s conjured water elementals that were forming various shapes and sizes and sprinkling the water everywhere. 

Jaina smiled as the memories played in her head. Those events happened more than 10 years ago. A lot have changed since then. 

Anduin wasn't a little boy anymore. He was becoming a man, a man who would need to lead the entire Alliance of various races in the battle against Legion and also the long standing enemies - the Horde.

Sudden hatred overwhelmed Jaina as the warchief came into her mind. ‘Horde will pay for this. I will make them suffer...’ she thought. It was no secret that Jaina was in huge opposition of teaming up with Horde to fight the Legion. Ever since Thrall no longer was the warchief of the Horde, in her mind they couldn’t be trusted. 

She did her best to convince Varian otherwise, however his will was not shakable. He did what he thought was right for the entire humanity and every living person on Azeroth. Legion indeed was a threat to both factions to Horde and to Alliance.

At the time it made sense to unite against a common enemy, however even Jaina did not expect that Sylvanas could do something like that.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Anduin pushed himself away from her embrace. Ceremony had ended and Anduin without saying a word, marched back to the castle. “Anduin...” she hesitantly spoke after him, but didn’t receive any response.

Biting her lip in sorrow she looked at the nearby leaders who had noticed the situation and respectively nodded to her. After a moment she turned around and followed the young king into the castle.

Stormwind Keep (Anduin’s chambers)

Upon entering the room, Anduin immediately fell down on his knees and cried out. All his restraints were gone and like a massive tsunami the emotions washed him away. 

Meanwhile Jaina was standing outside the door. Her heart sank hearing the young king in such pain. Motioning to the guards they immediately left the area, leaving the archmage and Anduin alone.

After 5 minutes the sound had died down and Jaina decided to proceed. 

*knock*, *knock*. She nervously tapped on the door, waiting for any response whatsoever. After no answer came, she spoke - “Anduin… it’s me - Jaina. Can I come in?”.

For a while there was no sound, but suddenly a reply came. “It’s open.”

Jaina slowly opened the door. Anduin was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking through the window. Exhaling she slowly entered the room and closed the door behind her, locking it. 

“Can I sit down?” she softly asked while pointing to the spot next to him. Anduin took a glance at her. His heart skipped a beat. Instead of her normal battle attire, she was wearing the same color scheme but, long white dress that went down to her boots. It had various blue and golden accents to it. Making her look completely gorgeous.

Noticing Anduin’s prolonged stare she smiled. “I know you’ve used to see me in my combat attire, but all the armor and extra plating is really uncomfortable to wear.” she pointed towards the bed once more and Anduin quickly nodded.

“I hope you don’t mind?” she asked, but Anduin almost instantly shook his head. Warm smile appeared on her face and she sat down next to the young king, crossing her legs and smoothing out the fabric of her dress.

“Anduin.” she spoke and gently put her hand on his shoulder. Feeling her touch made him twitch in surprise, but he didn’t have any objections.

“I understand what you are going through...” she spoke while gently caressing his back. Anduin felt emotions surfacing again. “We all loved him. He was a very close friend...” she stopped. It was very hard on her. Sitting down with his son who will need to become the new king of Alliance was just so hard to bear. 

Meanwhile Anduin wasn’t saying a thing, his eyes were locked on the window that let through the warm light, trying to lit up the already dim and sorrow filled room. 

“But you will manage… we will manage.” she spoke while looking with empathy at the boy. Something snapped in him and he quickly jumped off the bed.

“Manage? Manage?!” he started to shout. Jaina’s eyes were in shock seeing the boy suddenly so hysteric. 

“I can’t do this! I’m not fit to be the king.. I… I can’t...” he stammered and collapsed on the floor. “Anduin!” Jaina shouted in fear as he was shaking in front of her. In seconds she was next to him on the floor and held his head in her lap.

He was having a panic attack. Which was completely understandable, considering the situation he was in. It was way too much to handle. His head was a mess and he was very close to losing his mind.

“Shh...” she whispered while gently caressing his face. Anduin’s heart was racing like crazy, he could feel the beats in his throat, but whatever Jaina was doing actually started to help.

Slowly his mind began to be soothed by her warm body and her fingers on his face. “Help me out a bit. You need to lay in bed.” she spoke and took his hand. Anduin helped her out as much as he could and with collective effort his body finally felt the softness of the mattress. 

“I… I will come back when you feel better...” she whispered, but halted her movement as his hand took her wrist. Anduin gulped. “No… please stay with me. I have no one...” his words gutted her. With a slow nod she sat back down. To her surprise Anduin put his head back into her lap and hugged her. 

Jaina did not expect this kind of advance, but didn’t object. His soul and body was shattered. 

Returning the hug they kept the position for a while. Anduin’s head was a mess. His brain couldn’t even compute the events that had happened so far. All he could focus on was here and now. 

The silky material of her dress was gently touching his face as the warmth from her soft thighs seeped into his flesh. He remembered this. When he was little, this was often how he coped with sorrow and emotional pain. Aunt Jaina would soothe him like this, making him feel safe and protected. 

Something was different. Anduin wasn’t entirely sure what exactly, but something felt different. There was something else, something new that he had never paid attention to many years ago. 

After inhaling deeper it finally struck him. Her scent. She smelled good, not any good, but like a woman. Immediately his cheeks were reddening and shameful thoughts overwhelmed the young king.

Jaina didn’t seem to notice anything as she continued to gently stroke his back of the head, however Anduin couldn’t hide from his thoughts anymore. As he was growing up, his interest in girls had also increased. However, being part of the royal family had its toll.  
His urges were halted by the busy schedule of his teachings and constant monitoring by his parents and guards that barely gave him any privacy whatsoever.

His contact with other people was also limited as only on rare occasions he would be allowed to leave the castle to walk among the common folk and even then closely followed by a dozen of his personal bodyguards so technically he couldn’t experience his teenage years at all.

Now everything returned to his head at once, making him feel dizzy. Anduin knew that it was wrong to see Jaina this way. A woman who basically replaced his mother during the years of growing up. Developing a desire for her was beyond wrong, but his instincts said otherwise.

He was a virgin, which didn’t help his case at all. All the emotions, pain, humiliation and shame, all stirred together in the cauldron which also had lust and desire within. It was crazy.

Desire was starting to cloud his mind. He felt himself stiffen in pants as he kept inhaling her aroma. Being virgin didn’t mean that he didn’t know the human body. He knew female anatomy very well, the idea of being so close to her privates just turned him on even more.

Anduin started to move a bit in her lap. Jaina looked down, but said nothing. It seemed that he was just trying to find a more comfortable position for his head, however Anduin specifically intended to push his luck further. 

He moved himself a bit away from her waist just to press his face downwards into her thigh gap. Her dress not being too tight on her form gave in to his advance. 

Jaina jumped slightly as she felt his face being pressed against the edge of her panties. Anduin inaudibly inhaled. Heart skipping a beat as he caught a whiff of something more. Instantly his pants became even tighter as he was certain that the new, musky scent was coming from her pussy.

Jaina didn’t suspect any malicious intent, however it felt very inappropriate that the young boy’s nose was almost poking her in-between her legs so she tried to push him away slightly. 

Any attempt however was met with a seemingly innocent resistance as Anduin’s hands just kept hugging her firmly. 

“Anduin...” she whispered while constantly feeling his face on the edge of her crotch. The young king did not hear her, instead he became more bold and more blatantly brushed his nose against the fabric.

Doubts found their way into her head as the situation was starting to look very weird. “Anduin.”she stated louder now, with increased strength trying to push herself away from the young teen, but failing to do so. His grip on her remained strong as his mind was elsewhere.

“Stop!” she shouted and with a loud thud the boy fell out of the bed. Dread filled the eyes of the archmage as she was observing him. Anduin seemed confused, but refused to make eye contact.

“What are you doing?!” she shouted at the young king as he was bracing himself on the cold floor. Anduin’s breathing was heavy. He finally looked up to her, cheeks red and full of shame as her vicious looking eyes pierced him. 

“I...” he stammered, but couldn’t continue. Jaina looked away, trying to understand what had just happened. Her hands firmly clenching the bed she was sitting on. It was hard to wrap her mind around this. She was an intelligent woman, there was no doubt in her mind anymore about what the boy was attempting to do. 

Situation was beyond awkward. Jaina had no idea what to say or how to even feel. She couldn’t comprehend that this person, who felt almost like a son to her, was taking advantage of her in this kind of way. 

It was not what she had remembered and pictured him to be. The young, innocent boy was no more. It was intentional. 

Anduin’s heart sank seeing Jaina. Her eyes were still fixed on the side of the wall. Fingers visibly moved as she was clenching and unclenching them on the edge of the bed. 

“Jaina… I’m sorry...” he whispered while slowly moving to sitting position on the floor. Jaina did not say anything, but shook her head instead.

“This never happened.” she spoke silently and stood up from the bed while smoothing out her dress, still refusing to look at him. Her mind was filled with emotions like shame, betrayal, even hurt.

“I will find someone to watch over you.” she spoke in monotone and started to move towards the doors. Just as she was about to unlock them, a sudden grunt escaped her lips as her backside crashed against the nearby wall.

For a moment there was a complete silence, excluding the heavy breathing of the young king as his hands firmly held her shoulders. Jaina was in shock, his face was unreadable and he looked like a complete mess of a person.

Anduin was hyperventilating as he felt the soft fabric of her dress against his fingertips. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. Sudden realization hit him and he backed off of her with a dread in his eyes. 

Jaina closely observed him as his hands came to his face, obstructing the view. She had no idea what was going on. But one thing was clear, she didn’t like the type of Anduin she was seeing now.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he kept repeating while holding his head. Small part of her wanted to comfort him, but knowing what had happened, she simply couldn’t force herself to make a step forward.

“I’m a mess, this is a mess… I can’t...” he muttered as Jaina gulped. Finally being able to gather her thoughts she spoke - “Why did you do it?” doing her best to remain calm. Anduin was stumbling on the spot like a drunk. His face red and hearth pumping, everything was overwhelming him.

“Ī can’t help it… I just need this, something...” he muttered. Jaina slowly came closer to him. Exhaling loudly - “What do you need Anduin?” she asked while concern was filling her. Deep down she knew what he had meant. 

“Everything is too much… I feel this… this urge.” he said and braced himself on the knees. Jaina hesitated a bit, but eventually touched his slumped down shoulder. 

“I have had these urges for a few years now and I couldn’t fulfill them… everything that had happened recently… my head is just exploding... I can’t...” he muttered. Jaina kept silent. She understood him completely, however there was no right answer that would come out of her mouth on this specific moment.

“I’m very sorry Anduin...” she finally spoke - “But I can’t help you with this… I just can’t.” Anduin lifted his head, the same unreadable expression. 

“We are not blood related. Please...” he begged her. Jaina was speechless. If at first she felt ashamed and embarrassed about his actions then now it was a whole new development.

Anduin was right about the relation thing, however she didn’t see him this way. Even though he wasn’t her actual son, their age difference was too big and still, somewhat she saw him as a boy, not a man that he was becoming. 

Shaking her head she slowly backed off. “I really can’t. I’m sorry Anduin. I will try to figure something out” she spoke apologetically. 

Something snapped in him and in a second he rushed to her. Jaina’s eyes went wide as the surprisingly strong male threw her on the bed. Quick and rapid movement made her dizzy, she got lightheaded. Suddenly his weight was on her and Jaina’s instincts kicked in. Anduin grunted in pain as his body collided with the room wall. 

His vision was blurry and his back hurt badly. As it started to clear he saw Jaina’s terrific expression as her hand was extended, showing various, levitating blue runes coming from her palm.

She was breathing heavily while in a state of shock. As he was getting up - “Don’t you come any closer!” she shouted, holding back tears. Her extended hand was visibly shaking in attempts to keep her posture. 

Meanwhile Anduin showed absolutely no expression. He slowly started to approach her once more. “I don’t care anymore...” with every step coming closer to the frightened woman.

“I have lost everyone... May as well kill me now...”he murmured. Jaina felt tears pour out of her eyes. Shaking her head as he moved closer. “Please… don’t make me hurt you more...” she begged. 

“Then don’t...” Anduin replied as he reached the bed and fell on his knees. Jaina was heartbroken. There was no correct answer to any of this. No matter what happens, someone will get hurt or worse.

Wiping away her tears she quickly got out of the bed. Taking a quick glance towards the young man, completely slumped down against the bed. It looked like his soul was completely shredded.

Jaina didn’t know how to feel. Her motherly side felt deeply sorry for him to see this kind of insane amount of suffering, but his previous, rough advance on her really left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Already opening her mouth just to realize that no words were coming out she deeply sighed and made her way to the exit. Jaina closed her eyes and exhaled upon feeling the young man clinging around her leg.

“Let go of me, Anduin.” she stated very formally, causing his grip on her to only strengthen. Taking a look downwards the sight was really pathetic. She didn’t see a royalty anymore, definitely not a king. It was a broken shell of a man that had truly lost everything, including his self-esteem.

“I can’t stop thinking of you… ” Jaina rolled her eyes, feeling irritation fill her blood. Her view on him had flipped completely. Just minutes ago she felt this warmth and even love towards him, feelings that could only be described as a relation between mother and her biological son.

But it all got ripped out of her and washed away upon experiencing his perverted desires on her and even assault. Hatred was slowly taking over her. It was a surprise even to her that she actually was starting to despise this man boy in front of her. She knew it was wrong, despite what he had done, he was still the heir to the throne and the only righteous future leader that could unite and strengthen Alliance once more in their combined campaign against the Horde and now Legion.

‘Horde...’ thought returned into her mind. They will pay for what they did to Varian, the real, respected king and her dear friend. But she knew that in order to achieve that, she will need the help of the young boy king.

A new idea came into her mind, which would have never passed to her before, because it was corrupt and manipulative in its very core, but Jaina’s mind had changed a lot since then and now if revenge was possible, then she was willing to go to any lengths to achieve it.

Her thoughts being interrupted once more by the crying man child around her leg, a vicious smirk appeared on her face. 

To Anduin’s defense he was right about one thing - they indeed were not blood related, which eased Jaina’s mind on any possible future precautions.

“Anduin.” she spoke with authority. Causing the young king to stop weeping. “Let go of my leg!” she commanded and Anduin immediately complied, being startled by her sudden tone.

Without saying a word she walked backwards just to sit on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs.

Observing the miserable looking man child on the floor - “I will give you what you desire.” Anduin immediately looked at her in shock. He gulped upon noticing how dominant she looked. Her tears had completely vanished from her face, her posture strong and the way she was sitting with her legs crossed, exposing hints of her creamy legs made his heart jump. 

He couldn’t see the loving Jaina anymore, something had changed into her. She looked very serious and frankly drove fear into him.

“There will be rules that you WILL obey, you understand me?” she spoke harshly while leaning closer. Anduin immediately nodded without hesitation. 

“For starters... ” she leaned back on her hands - “You will do ONLY what I tell you to do. Any advance of your own and we are done. Do you understand it?!” Anduin nodded and shifted on the floor. She was intimidating.

“The next thing...” she slowly uncrossed her legs, giving a small glimpse of her creamy thighs as Anduin carefully followed the motion. ‘So pathetic...’ she thought.

“Horde is our enemies and you will take MY advice and mine alone on any diplomatic talks that will affect Alliance, is that clear?” Anduin quickly nodded while being focused on her boots.

“Good.” replied Jaina and gestured for the young king to come. He slowly slid closer to her on the floor before her hand stopped him. 

“Take off my boots.” she stated and Anduin immediately complied. His heart racing as his fingers were rapidly fighting with her laces. “Slowly...” she spoke and Anduin gulped. Not wanting to irritate her further he indeed tuned down his speed and now almost gracefully proceeded in removing her footwear.

Meanwhile Jaina leaned back on the bed, bracing herself on the both sides as the young man was following her commands. 

To her surprise she was actually starting to enjoy it. 

Soon enough the boot was opened and he slid it off of her, revealing a beautiful, smooth and perfect foot. Even her toenails were done with a sky blue color. “Other one.” she stated as Anduin eagerly continued.

Given the previous expertise, he undid it in a much smoother manner and finally her both feet were bare.

“Kiss them” - she commanded while feeling excitement growing. Something about the whole situation was starting to amuse her. Being in control like this and ordering around the little perverted man was a kink she didn’t know she had. 

Anduin carefully took both of her feet in his hands and started to apply kisses on the surface. Meanwhile Jaina was smiling triumphantly. She felt like a goddess as this miserable boy king was worshipping her feet.

After a while she pulled her feet away. Causing the Anduin to halt his actions. Jaina slowly pushed her right foot against his face. “Suck my toe.” Anduin looked at her face, she wasn’t joking around, she really meant it. 

“Jaina...” he muttered but immediately groaned in pain as Jaina slapped him across the face. “What did I tell you before?! You obey or we are through!” she shouted as Anduin held his hand at his stinging cheek.

“I’m sorry… forgive me...” he muttered and quickly came back to her feet. Jaina smirked and leaned back. Without any further commands Anduin gently picked up her foot and after a small hesitation started sucking her big toe.

Jaina felt ticklish as the young king’s mouth wrapped around it. To Anduin’s surprise it wasn’t that bad. Her feet smelled good, only thing that was off was the brief hint of the leather that was coming from her boot, but it didn’t bother him too much.

She did her best not to start convulsing as his lips and tongue almost made her giggle, but she kept her posture for the sake of the act. She couldn’t show any weakness.

“Alright enough.” she spoke as the teasing was getting too much for her. Meanwhile Anduin didn’t stop, he was so deep in his thoughts and feelings that his head completely zoned out of her words.

“I said enough!” she shouted and roughly pushed her other foot in his chest, causing the king to fall on the floor.

“It seems you have a problem with following orders!” she was irritated. Anduin was laying on the floor, coughing as the air got pushed out of his lungs.

He had to be punished for this insolence. “Get on your feet, now!” she shouted. Anduin slowly complied as his chest still hurt. As he properly straightened himself in front of her she continued - “Strip.” Questioning look followed her as Anduin just stood in front of her in confusion.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance - “Are you deaf now as well?! I said strip, you little fuck!” Anduin was shocked by her sudden tone and rudeness, but immediately complied.

Jaina enjoyed as the layer after layer of clothing dropped on the floor, making the new king more bare by the second. Stopping himself at the underwear he looked at her with insecurity.

“Everything.” she stated and Anduin hesitated, but after noticing her facial expression turning into bitter once more he complied and finally got rid of the last piece of his attire.

Jaina spent a moment observing his form. For an 18 year old he actually looked quite fit. He wasn’t muscular by any means of imagination, however she could definitely see why this body had enough strength to pull her in the bed before. 

Taking a glance downwards she noticed his shrunken tool. Soft laughter escaped her lips as Anduin instinctively attempted to cover himself.

“What’s the matter? I thought you were so horny before? What happened, huh?” she mocked him while standing up from the bed. With her bare feet touching the floor. 

Without her boots she was just barely taller than him. Anduin was so embarrassed that he couldn’t even look at her as she was standing arms length distance from him.

Gasping in shock as Jaina suddenly pushed his hand away and grasped his package in her hand.

“Not so tough anymore, are you?” she smirked, hearing Anduin groan by her rough actions. Taking a moment of folding his balls she let go and returned to sit on the bed. Anduin shivered in shame and cold. 

“I expected you to be better equipped down there. It’s a shame really… ” averting her eyes from the exposed man - “otherwise I might have taken you for a ride myself.” Anduin’s heart sank hearing her harsh words. He felt completely destroyed.

Noticing his miserable state Jaina decided to play a bit nicer. “Anyway...” she motioned to the floor in front of her. Without saying a word Anduin slowly approached her instructed spot and sat on his knees, he just wanted to disappear.

“Perhaps your mouth could be your redeeming factor.” she smirked and slowly started to pull her dress higher, exposing more of her cream colored flesh.

Anduin’s heart skipped a beat and familiar hotness rushed into his cheeks as Jaina’s thick thighs came into the view. 

“I bet you constantly wondered what is under here...”she spoke lustly as her dress was finally gathered around her waist. “Well.. there you go, you little perv.” She spoke the last sentence with contempt.

Anduin gulped as his heart was racing. Her strong, magnificent legs on full display alongside her pearl white, lace underwear. 

“Gosh… you are so pathetic...” she kept mocking him while observing the shaking man in front of her. Even though he was a virgin, it looked like he was about to faint.

His dick immediately started to fill with blood as his eyes took in the view. Noticing his mindless stare at her privates, Jaina decided to push it further.

She slowly parted her legs, giving the young king full view. “Is this what you want…?” she spoke huskily. Anduin’s head was on complete fire; he didn’t understand anything, except nodding mindlessly in response. 

Gesturing with her index finger she motioned him to lean closer. Anduin followed her guidance.   
Suddenly her body shifted and he felt firm thighs locking behind his back. “Is this close enough you perverted fuck?!” she shouted at him as her strong legs held him firmly locked in place as his face was roughly pushed against her panties.

Sudden pressure around his head made him dizzy. He couldn’t breath. Adrenaline surged through his heart as the potent scent of her vagina invaded his brain. Observing the vicious battle for the precious oxygen as the young king was clinking on her thighs, trying to free himself, she finally gave in and relaxed her grip on him.

Anduin pulled back, face red and body starting to sweat. His lungs taking in as much of the lacking air as possible. Meanwhile Jaina put her legs down, looking at the panting boy king in front of her with an irritating look on her face. 

“You done yet being a complete weakling?” Anduin was regaining his breath, slowly nodding. While still panting like a rabid dog he observed as Jaina gracefully put her hands under her dress and slowly pushed down her panties. 

Without saying a word she took them off her legs and put them nearby on the bed. Gathering her dress around the waist she spread her legs even more.

Anduin’s head was going crazy, heart pumping in his throat as her slit came into the view. She had a nice patch of triangle shaped white hair, matching her own hair color, right above her slit. 

Everything else was neatly shaven smooth. She definitely took care of herself.

Jaina pushed herself more to the edge of the bed, giving him better access as her hands held her beefy thighs spread. . 

“I’m waiting.” she responded irritated. Anduin gulped as he leaned closer to her exposed slit. Immediately smelling her musky scent, causing his dick to painfully hurt with erection . 

He had never licked pussy before so he didn’t know what to expect. So far the smell was weird, but somehow very inviting.

Jaina twitched as his tongue landed an experimental lick across her slit, he tasted a bit of saltiness, but at the same time sweetness. Bracing his hands on her thighs he continued. With quick and soft licks his tongue went at her slit, not having any clue what he was doing. 

Meanwhile Jaina’s heart was starting to pump faster. Whatever this little fucker was doing, actually felt pleasant. 

He constantly switched the position of his tongue as few licks were right on her slit, others on the sides of it. With each lick the combined taste of salty and sour was slowly going away, possibly it was the taste of her sweat he thought.

As he continued, her true taste was becoming more blatant, a combination of slightly sweet, a bit sour and womanly musk was filling his taste buds. 

Jaina felt good, but it wasn’t good enough to make her moan. Without saying anything she took grip of his head and guided him higher to her clit. Getting the hint, Anduin immediately pushed his tongue over it, causing Jaina to yelp and slap him across the head.

“Not directly on it, you idiot!” she shouted as the build up pleasure immediately disappeared from her body.

Anduin quickly apologized. Jaina motioned for him to continue. “It’s very sensitive there… go around it first...” exhaling deeply she bit her lip upon feeling his tongue working once more.  
This time Anduin listened and carefully proceeded. His tongue was dancing around her clit as Jaina began to move her body along the motion. Now she was getting somewhere. 

Suddenly the young king did something she did not expect. Causing the archmage to let out a moan as instinctively she grabbed his hair and pushed him deeper into her pussy. Anduin had applied firmer pressure on the side of her clit as it sent bolts of pleasure through her body.

Jaina has had several lovers and with her age it wasn’t that easy to please her, but this young king somehow managed to find the right spots and pressure.

Feeling her grip on his hair that didn’t result in sharp pain being yanked off of her, he took it as encouragement and continued. Switching sides between the clit as he continued pleasuring her.

Jaina felt like losing control, she was basically grinding her mound against his face as the young king was showing immense potential. Pleasure was overwhelming her, gripping the sheets she held herself together as her other hand firmly held Anduin between her legs.

Jaina couldn’t believe it, she was actually gonna cum. Her heart raced as she felt becoming hotter. Sweat coming out of her body in attempts to reduce the temperature of her heated flesh.

Anduin wasn’t stopping, Jaina was so close. 

Anduin’s head was completely clouded by the scent of her pussy, his tongue moved on its own as he switched between licking her side of the clit and giving a quick lash across her already wet slit. 

Suddenly something changed. Anduin halted his actions as her body was starting to shake. 

“Don’t stop… continue!” she shouted as Anduin immediately dove back into her pussy. Jaina couldn’t hold back anymore. Anduin muffled as Jaina’s both hands found their way to his head and pressed him hard against her clit.

Primal moan echoed in the room as Anduin’s face was drenched in her juices, shortly after she went limp. Legs falling down around him as her hands no longer being able to hold his head fell on the both sides of her rapidly lifting chest.

Anduin pushed back and coughed as some of her juices had entered his air pipes. She looked like a complete mess. With legs spread and her face covered with her white hair she was breathing raggedly. 

Taking a glance at his handiwork he saw her slit completely drenched in his saliva and her juices. Even her pubic hair was wet as everything around her vagina was drenched in liquids.

Even the sheets underneath her had a visible puddle of juices.  
Anduin didn’t know what to say, he was at the loss of words about the sight in front of him. Suddenly his painfully erect dick reminded him about itself.

He forgot about everything, only pleasure and lust was in his mind. “Wha… are you… doin” Jaina weakly responded as her fuzzy vision noticed Anduin approaching.

Before she could understand what was going on, something moved her legs a bit further apart and - “Aaaahhhh…” Jaina moaned loudly as Anduin fully pushed himself inside her drenched tunnel.

Anduin groaned in pleasure as her smooth and slick walls firmly wrapped around his virgin member. Her insides were burning hot and there was absolutely no resistance as he rapidly pounded her drenched pussy.

Jaina’s head was exploding, she didn’t have time to properly get off the height of 1st orgasm , as new - intense sensations were taking over her body. Blurry image of Anduin moving on top of her and the intense feeling between her legs being penetrated was the only thing in her mind.

She attempted to regain control as her hands were starting to push against his firm chest, but instead Anduin took hold of her hands and roughly secured them above her head.

Jaina yelped in sudden pain and tried to chant the spell instead. It was difficult to concentrate as her body was constantly invaded by his hard dick. His swollen balls slapping hard against her butt as her spread legs shaking upon his rough and fast penetrations.

“Arcane..bla.. Aaaahhh...” another moan left her mouth as pleasure was becoming unbearable. She couldn’t even finish the spell, meanwhile Anduin was swimming in lust and desire. He quickly used his left hand to roughly pull down her dress, revealing her huge, bouncing breasts.

High pitched sound came from her as the young king’s mouth wrapped around her already hard nipple. His hips kept moving fast, mercilessly fucking the experienced woman, while his mouth applied suction on her breast.

“Sta… staaahp...” she moaned as her 2nd orgasm was approaching. The young man’s stamina was insane. Jaina couldn’t believe that he was still going. Her mind was going blank as pure pleasure was overwhelming her. Spells were not an option anymore, she didn’t have any strength to fight back. Instead she just laid there - with dress around her waist, body drenched in sweat and bodily fluids, her creamy thighs spread wide as the young stud kept fucking her tight pussy.

Anduin moaned while almost losing control as Jaina’s body started convulsing once more. “Fuuuck...” he groaned as her slick and sore pussy started to choke his invading member. He barely managed to pull out, otherwise he would have come then and there.

Jaina cried out as the orgasm was going through her body. Anduin was hyperventilating as his sight was aimed towards her open slit. Her roughly fucked vagina was contracting in attempts to milk anything within her walls. 

In amazement he observed the woman in front of him. She looked like a mess, her hair all over the place, breasts out, body drenched in sweat and face red with heat.

Even her white patch of hair above her slit was completely drenched as a small stream of her juices kept leaking out of her convulsing hole.

Jaina’s head was turned away from the commotion. Her chest was lifting as her brain was still on stand-by. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had fucked her so well. When it came to pleasure with her former lovers then Thrall definitely was the winner, being an orc had its benefits as his cock was the biggest she had ever fucked, even though she kept having orgasm after orgasm with her green lover, the pain from his big equipment provided a very bad contrast.

Anduin on the other hand was an average sized guy. His human dick wasn’t even close in size to what she had experienced from her previous lover, but such energy and willingness, not to mention hardiness, checked all the boxes for her.

Slowly her mind was returning and the realization of the situation seeped in. “He fucked me...” she thought. Turning her head towards him a wave of shame and defeat came over. 

“You...” she weakly spoke while attempting to move. Her body was so overloaded with pleasure that her muscles were weak.

Anduin heard her and carefully looked at her face. His dick still painfully hard and twitching. Jaina was about to speak again, but her eyes travelled south. 

“Impossible...” she whispered, seeing his still painfully erect member pointing towards her. Looking into his eyes she noticed lust and desire returning. 

Jaina started shaking her head - “No no no!” she murmured as the young king took hold of her legs and pulled her closer to him. 

“I command you to stop now!” Jaina shouted. Combination of groan and scream echoed in the room as the young king once more penetrated her sore vagina. Jaina attempted to fight back, trying to punch him in the face, but her body was still too weak to do any damage.

Intense pleasure started to ignite into her core once more as her moist pussy gave full access to his invading member. Anduin groaned like an animal as his hard cock kept pistoning into her well fucked pussy. 

“Enough… too much...” Jaina stammered as her mind was drifting away again. She couldn’t let this happen again. Anduin had overstepped his boundaries by a mile now. Despite the feeling of being fucked and her body betraying her will, she concentrated all her remaining sanity for a spell. 

Anduin kept rutting into her like a beast, her pussy showing no resistance as it was so drenched and sore that his invading member kept disappearing into her with gushing wet sounds.

Something caught his vision as some kind of particles were started to materialize around the bed, by second forming into a shape of ice shards. 

Panic settled in, not knowing what to do Anduin leaned forward.

Jaina’s eyes sprang open as she felt the young king’s lips on her mouth. It was a complete system override. Ice shards immediately evaporated in the air as her body began to return the kiss.

Anduin felt her moans in his mouth as his hips kept moving. Atmosphere in the room had changed completely as Jaina’s body and mind, both had completely given in to the intercourse.

Moaning and grunting were filling the room as both humans were experiencing intense, heated sex. Leaving her salivating and heated lips, Anduin moved downwards. 

Jaina moaned loudly as the young king started kissing her neck. Her pussy was on fire as his still hard cock roughly claimed her body. She wasn’t holding back anymore, intense feeling between her legs, his weight on her and the ticklish kisses on the neck, sent fireworks in her brain. 

After a while Anduin kept moving lower, leaving a trail of his saliva on her body as Jaina was shuddering by new sensations, eventually gasping in pleasure as once more the young king’s lips found her nipple and was sucking it.

Jaina was close again. “Anduin… Andu… Aaahh...” she moaned as her sore pussy started giving out the all too familiar ticklish feeling. 

Feeling her vagina becoming tighter, Anduin couldn’t fight the sensation anymore. With his remaining energy he amped up the speed and strength of fucking her drenched slit.

Jaina openly screamed as the pleasure was too much for her, she was going crazy. With all his strength Anduin pounded her, boobs bouncing and legs shaking as the sweaty woman underneath him had lost her mind. Her eyes were closed, body intensely hot as gasps and moans kept coming out of her.

Jaina was about to completely pass out before Anduin’s scream returned her to reality. Gasping in sudden pain as he had managed to reach her cervix. 

Loud groan left the young king’s mouth as his swollen purple balls started to empty. Jaina’s body was convulsing and her mouth hung open as his potent seed splashed against her cervix.

Jaina grunted softly as Anduin completely fell on top of her. Looking sideways her brain was completely blank. She kept twitching as the 3rd and final orgasm was leaving her system.

Face burning and heart pumping with adrenaline as she felt her pussy being filled by a warm liquid. His dick was still twitching inside her sore walls, with each contraction releasing a fresh load in her tight tunnel. 

The weight on her was becoming too much and with the remaining strength she rolled Anduin off of her, his semi-flaccid dick leaving her depths in the process.

Jaina kept laying for a moment to regain her breathing. She was a dirty mess. Her body was so wet that her hair was clinging on her everywhere. Dress was ruined, being soaked in bodily fluids all the way. 

Barely she pushed herself up on her elbows just to see the insane sight in front. Her mound was completely drenched. White patch of pubic hair was sticky with their combined juices and sweat. 

Leaning down further she observed her slit. Her vaginal hole was spread open and gaping as a stream of his cum kept running down her lips, adding more stain to the already big puddle of liquids on the bed.

Jaina dipped her fingers inside, just to groan in pain as her pussy lips were completely sore. Gasping in shock as her tunnel was completely filled with his spunk.

‘How much did he...’ she thought while scooping some on her fingers. They were fully coated in his cum. Noticing that the young king hadn’t moved ever since she pushed him off, she nervously leaned over to check his pulse.

It was weak, but steady. “Finally reached your limits, didn’t you…?” she weakly spoke as her whole body was barely functioning.

With a loud groan she stepped out of the bed, just to feel another load running down her thighs. She was stumbling like an electrocuted insect. Her legs barely listening to her as the soreness of her pussy and muscles aching made it difficult to move.  
Whole room smelled of sex.

Looking down at her dress it was all drenched and dirty so she quickly took it off, getting completely bare. There was no way of saving it now so she used it to wipe herself.

Hissing in pain as the smooth fabric still gave her stinging pain upon touching her roughly fucked cunt.

It didn’t go as she had planned, in fact it was a complete disaster, but Jaina couldn’t deny one thing - It actually felt amazing.

Finishing wiping herself she conjured a portal to return to Theramore - to her private chambers. She needed a bath badly and some new clothes. 

After a moment there was a blink and she was gone.

1 hour later, Anduin’s chambers

Anduin slowly regained his senses. His body ached in pain and dick emitted a weird soreness. Taking a quick look around he suddenly got up in shock. Jaina was nowhere to be seen and the bed seemed to be completely clean and fresh. Pushing down the covers he noticed that he was even wearing a shirt and underwear.

“What the...” he muttered. Suddenly there was a knock - “Prince Anduin, you have a guest, are you available?” shouted guard from outside the room.

Anduin gulped, but agreed. “Ah.. yes. Sure send them in.” he took a sitting position. His eyes widened and a sudden blush rushed into his face as the familiar face entered the room.

Jaina had returned, dressed in her casual battle gear attire and with staff in her hand. She didn’t say a word before doors were closed behind her back as she slowly approached the surprised man on the bed. 

Her neutral facial expression quickly changed to a smile - “I believe that we have reached a common understanding, have we?” Anduin was still in shock, but nodded.

“Good.” she responded and sat down next to him. “Rules still remain.” she continued now in a serious manner. Looking deep into his eyes. - “You will do whatever i tell you to do when it comes to diplomatic relations, is that clear?” she asked and Anduin without thinking twice nodded.

Small grin appeared on her face and she leaned closer to his ear to whisper - “I’m glad that we agree with each other.” Her voice switching to a husky tone - “Quite a good lay you are, little lion. Perhaps you are not as useless as I thought.” Shimmers went down the spine of the young king as Jaina leaned back and playfully tapped him on the head.

“I will see you around. A lot of work to do.” she stated and stood up, exiting the room.

Anduin was left speechless as the doors closed in front of his eyes.

“Oh fuck...” he whispered.


End file.
